Una navidad especial
by ranma.akaneforever
Summary: Se acerca la noche buena, Ranma y Akane tienen una importante misión que cumplir ¿Lograrán su cometido? léanlo y averigüen como la pareja pasa esta extraña navidad. Escrito por Akane Red
1. La fiesta

Hola, he llegado aquí con otra tabla, un nuevo reto que me he impuesto, el motivo de este fic es la navidad, siempre me ha gustado esta época así que me decidí a hacer algo para rememorarla y que mejor si ese algo tiene que ver con mi pareja favorita. Espero que les guste.

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.

**Simbología **

-kkk…- Los personajes hablan

-_kkk…_- Los personajes piensan

**Capítulo I "La fiesta"**

_17 de Diciembre_

La noche caía en el distrito de Nerima, la mayoría de la gente se encontraba placidamente durmiendo, contrario a todo esto era el ambiente en el Dojo Tendo que se encontraba lleno de gente celebrando una gran fiesta de bienvenida al maestro Hapossai que había regresado al Dojo ese mismo día y había pedido "sutilmente" a Soun y Genma prepararle una calurosa bienvenida.

Alejada de todo se encontraba la menor de las hermanas Tendo, quien había decidido permanecer en la terraza observando el hermoso firmamento lleno de estrellas -_Ya solo falta una semana para la navidad… el tiempo se ha pasado muy rápido últimamente, me gustaría pasar ese día con Ranma a solas, pero eso es imposible, de seguro Shampoo y las demás querrán pasar la velada con él… ¡je! No sé para que me preocupo, de todas formas Ranma pasará la navidad aquí en el Dojo con los tíos, mi padre, mis hermanas y conmigo…me pregunto ¿Lo hará por mi?_-

-Akane- dijo una voz a su espalda

Volteó rápidamente para observar al muchacho de pie en el umbral -Ranma… ¿qué haces aquí?, pensé que estarías con los demás en la fiesta del maestro-

El joven caminó lentamente hasta quedar a un lado de la peliazul -Estaba con los demás, pero me aburro mucho ahí yo solo, el maestro preguntaba por ti así que aproveché de escaparme un rato de la banda de locos… Y tú ¿Qué hacías aquí?- preguntó observando el hermoso perfil de la joven que observaba absorta las estrellas.

-Salí a tomar un poco de aire, eso es todo- dejó de mirar su entorno y bajó levemente su rostro -Deberías volver a la fiesta, se seguro Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo te están buscando- expresó con un pequeño aire de tristeza.

Ranma giró su rostro en sentido contrario de donde se encontraba Akane -Me da igual lo que ellas quieran, prefiero estar aquí…- espetó secamente

La muchacha elevó su rostro para observar a su prometido -_¿Acaso él me prefiere a mí?_- con delicadeza tomó la mano del artista marcial -_¡Vamos Akane tu puedes! Si él no da el primer paso, debes hacerlo tú_- se animaba mentalmente -Volvamos a la fiesta Ranma, de seguro nuestros padres deben estar borrachos, será mejor que vayamos con los demás- expresó esbozando su particular sonrisa.

Ranma quedó embelesado con el acto de la muchacha, un fuerte rubor se instaló rápidamente en sus mejillas al sentir el cálido tacto de su mano sobre la suya -Si eso es lo que quieres…- espetó dejándose llevar por la chica en dirección al Dojo.

Ninguno de los dos dejaba de mirarse, perdidos en sus propias miradas, cuando estaban en el último peldaño de la escalera escucharon una serie de gritos femeninos provenientes del Dojo. Automáticamente soltaron sus manos y emprendieron carrera a toda velocidad, preocupados de que algo malo pudiese haber sucedido en su ausencia.

Al llegar al lugar se encontraron con todas las luces apagadas -¿Están todos bien?- preguntó Ranma estrechando nuevamente la mano de su prometida para asegurarse de que ella seguía a su lado.

En ese instante Nabiki logró encender la luz que iluminó por completo el recinto -¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó mirando hacía todos lados.

-¡Miren eso!- expresó Cologne señalando una flecha que había incrustada en una de las paredes, con agilidad saltó sobre su bastón y la retiró -Mira esto futuro yerno- agregó tomando una pequeña nota que había amarrada a la flecha.

Ranma tomó el papel y lo abrió rápidamente, en voz alta comenzó a leer la nota

_Hemos secuestrado a Soun y Genma, si quieren recuperarlos deberán venir por ellos.__Sólo los futuros herederos del Dojo pueden venir,_ si _involucran a alguien más sus padres correrán peligro._

-¡Shimatta, malditos cobardes!- expresó furioso el ojiazul.

Akane instintivamente se aferró al brazo del joven de coleta -¿Qué haremos Ranma¡No podemos dejar que se lleven a nuestros padres!- dijo con tono de voz triste y furioso a la vez.

El joven observó el rostro de la chica y habló -Iremos tras ellos Akane, nosotros somos los únicos que podemos ayudar a mi papá y al tío Soun… pero ¿Dónde los buscaremos?- preguntó más para si mismo sin saber como hallar a los patriarcas de la familia.

-Mira esto Ranma- espetó Nabiki recogiendo un papel que había caído al piso, la cual al parecer venía junto a la nota de los secuestradores. La mediana de las Tendo observó la fotografía por unos segundos, analizando la situación -Yo conozco este lugar, es el pueblo de Nagoya… tal vez sea una pista- señaló entregándole la fotografía a Akane.

La muchacha olvidó por completo su anterior estado de tristeza reemplazándolo por su acostumbrado carácter -En ese caso debemos partir por buscarlos aquí Ranma… debemos salvar a nuestros padres- expresó con seguridad.

Las demás personas que se encontraban en el lugar no quisieron interferir en el asunto, estaba claro que los únicos que podían hacer algo eran Ranma y Akane, por lo que prefirieron mantenerse al margen de la situación, sin embargo por sus expresiones se notaba que todos estaban muy preocupados.

-Partiremos mañana en la madrugada, esos secuestradores sabrán quien es Ranma Saotome…

**Continuará**

**Notas de la autora:**

Aquí esta el primer capítulo, un largo viaje lleno de aventura y romance espera a nuestros jóvenes prometidos ¿Lograrán recuperar a sus padres antes de noche buena?

Espero que les guste la historia…besos a todos

Matta ne

Akane Red


	2. Campanadas de media noche

Hola, aquí vamos con el segundo capítulo dedicado a la época navideña, aviso que actualizaré bastante seguido, ya que la idea es terminar el fic antes de noche buena. Les recuerdo que los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi yo solo los tomó prestados para mis locas ideas.

**Simbología**

-kkk…- Los personajes hablan

-_kkk_…- Los personajes piensan

**Capítulo II "Campanadas de media noche"**

_Día 18 de Diciembre_

Tal como habían acordado el día anterior Ranma y Akane partieron en la madrugada rumbo a Nagoya, caminaron durante todo el día, deteniéndose únicamente a cosas puntuales y necesarias.

Comenzaba a oscurecer cuando la joven pareja llegó al pueblo, lo primero que divisaron fue una pequeña cabaña, siguieron avanzando acercándose cada vez más, cuando estaban a pocos metros de la casa una joven mujer de no más de 25 años salió acompañada de un hombre aparentemente de la misma edad.

-¡Kazuo! Mira a esos muchachos, parece que no son de nuestro pueblo- exclamó la mujer

El hombre mantenía un semblante tranquilo, tomó la mano de su mujer y se acercó a la pareja de Nerima -Buenas noches jóvenes¿Qué los trae por aquí?- preguntó amablemente.

Akane hizo un pequeña reverencia -Buenas noches señor, mi nombre es Akane Tendo y él es Ranma Saotome, estamos de paso por su pueblo y en este momento buscamos un lugar para pasar la noche- explicó cordialmente la peli-azul.

-Que jovencita más educada, Kazuo… nosotros tenemos una habitación disponible ¿podrían quedarse con nosotros?- espetó alegremente la joven dama.

El hombre observó alegremente a su mujer, ella siempre era muy servicial con todos -Por supuesto Keiko- respondió -si ustedes gustan pueden quedarse en nuestra habitación para huéspedes, es algo pequeña pero bastante cómoda- explicó amablemente.

Ranma y Akane esbozaron una alegre sonrisa -Muchas gracias- respondieron al unísono.

* * *

**Una hora después**

Tal como había dicho anteriormente el hombre, la habitación era bastante pequeña, pero estaba muy bien adornada y acogedora, el joven matrimonio les había invitado cordialmente a disfrutar de una agradable cena para reponer energías, Ranma y Akane terminaron de acomodar sus cosas y aceptaron gustosamente la invitación.

El salón era bastante pequeño y humilde, Akane se sentía muy a gusto con esas personas. Alegremente observaba todo a su alrededor, de pronto observó algo que le llamó mucho la atención, con sigilo dirigió sus pasos hasta una de las esquinas de la sala.

-¡Tienen un bebé! Que lindo niño ¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó con ternura admirando al pequeño que dormía placidamente.

-Su nombre es Takeshi, es nuestro único hijo- respondió la joven mujer dejando algunos cuencos de comida sobre la mesa.

Akane observó detalladamente a la mujer -_Tiene un gran parecido a mi hermana Kasumi… Takeshi se parece mucho a ella, es muy lindo_-

-Señorita Akane, venga a cenar con nosotros- expresó Kazuo.

La peliazul dejó sus pensamientos de lado y se sentó a un lado de Ranma a disfrutar de la cena.

Durante la comida, los dueños de casa comentaban entretenidos algunas cosas de su vida personal y del pueblo en general -Chicos…mi mujer y yo nos preguntábamos si les gustaría acompañarnos a la campanada de media noche- dijo el hombre -Es un evento que se celebra en nuestro pueblo una vez al año, para dar inicio a la semana navideña-

-Sería un honor para nosotros que fueran y de paso mostrarles un poco el lugar- agregó servicialmente Keiko.

Ranma miró a su prometida y ésta le devolvió la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa -Por mí no hay problema ¿Tú que dices Akane?- preguntó

La muchacha amplió su sonrisa considerablemente -Me encantaría- espetó terminando su comida para posteriormente prepararse para el gran evento.

* * *

Hace poco menos de cinco minutos habían llegado a un gran templo, en el lugar se encontraba toda la gente del pueblo, el ambiente era bastante ameno, muchos locales de comida rápida y distintas atracciones.

La joven madre tenía entre sus brazos a su pequeño bebé Takeshi, en ese instante su esposo la tomó por uno de sus hombros y la acercó a su cuerpo en un tierno gesto de amor, mientras que le dedicaba una afectuosa sonrisa a su pequeño.

De fondo se oía la voz del animador dando algunas indicaciones y datos, entre las actividades de la semana se señalaba con gran efusividad el baile a realizar el día 20 de Diciembre.

Los minutos pasaron rápidamente, recorriendo el Templo y disfrutando de algunos espectáculos, en ese instante la gente comenzó a reunirse en el patio principal del lugar, para dar inicio a la cuenta regresiva.

Cuando fue media noche en punto, se comenzaron a oír fuertes campanazos seguidos de estruendosos aplausos por parte de las personas. Acompañando a las armoniosas campanadas se oía una melodiosa canción de fondo.

Las familias y parejas se abrazaban cariñosamente, marcando el ritmo de la música de fondo y disfrutando amenamente del momento.

Akane y Ranma observaban bastante nerviosos las demostraciones de afecto que algunas parejas se profesaban, en ese instante sus miradas se encontraron provocando en ambos un fuerte sonrojo. Automáticamente desviaron la mirada en sentido contrario.

El ojiazul observó de reojo a la muchacha, su tersa piel brillaba como nunca, las luces del Templo parecían haberse concentrado justamente en el rostro de ella -_¿Y si me acerco a ella?…_- pensaba el muchacho cada vez más tentado de acercarse a la chica.

Akane trataba de pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera abrazarse al musculoso cuerpo del muchacho -_Ojala nosotros pudiéramos abrazarnos de esa manera… ¿y si me acercara un poco?…_- instintivamente comenzó a acercar su mano a la del muchacho.

Sincronizadamente entrelazaron sus manos y sus dedos, ante ésta acción una agradable sensación les recorrió el cuerpo, sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse pero esta vez no huyeron de ellas, quedando perdidos en el reflejo de sus ojos.

A unos pocos metros de ahí dos personas vestidas completamente de negro observaban la escena

-Las cosas van más rápido de lo que pensé- expresó misteriosamente.

-Debemos seguir con el plan- agregó el otro

* * *

Ranma se hallaba tendido en su saco de dormir en el suelo, hacía poco más de dos horas habían llegado de vuelta a la cabaña junto al matrimonio, había intentado rendirse al sueño durante más de una hora sin poder conseguirlo -_Akane…_- pensaba una y otra vez, con cautela se levantó de su improvisado lecho par observar a la joven, sorprendentemente no halló a nadie en la cama.

Preocupado se levantó rápidamente y salió en busca de la muchacha, no tuvo que caminar mucho ya que poco más allá, cerca de un pequeño río se encontraba la muchacha observando el estrellado firmamento.

-Te vas a resfriar- expresó el muchacho para llamar la atención de la chica.

El cuerpo de Akane respingó levemente al escuchar la voz del artista marcial, rápidamente volteó a encararlo -Ranma… ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó

El chico caminó lentamente hacía ella -No podía dormir, me levanté y vi que no estabas en tu cama…pensé que te había sucedido algo- concluyó con un poco de vergüenza

-¿Estabas preocupado por mi?- preguntó con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

El cuerpo del muchacho se tensó notoriamente –No… yo no…etto¿Qué hacías tú aquí?- preguntó con la clara intención de cambiar el tema.

Akane volteó nuevamente su vista al cielo -No podía dormir y salí un poco a pensar- el silencio de la noche se instauró sutilmente por unos segundos -¿Crees que nuestros padres estén bien?

-Sé que lo están, ellos son fuertes- temeroso acercó su mano al hombro de la joven -Los rescataré Akane, te lo prometo- espetó con seguridad clavando sus iris azul grisáceos en ella.

-Sé que lo harás Ranma, confío en ti- respondió devolviéndole ampliamente la profunda mirada, sin esperar una respuesta se acercó y se abrazó al fuerte torso de él, enlazando sus manos en la espalda del muchacho.

El joven de coleta quedó petrificado ante esta última acción por parte de su prometida, los nervios hicieron su aparición rápidamente dejándolo imposibilitado de decir alguna palabra.

Su nerviosismo menguó considerablemente cuando escuchó unos pequeños sollozos provenientes de la muchacha que en ese momento se abrazaba fuertemente a él. Haciendo uso de toda su valentía logró mover torpemente sus brazos hasta cobijar a la joven en un pequeño abrazo.

-Sabes que no estás sola Akane, yo siempre estaré contigo…- expresó sin darse cuenta del profundo significado de sus palabras.

La muchacha dejó parcialmente su llanto para esbozar una tierna sonrisa -Lo sé… gracias- respondió estrechando un poco sus brazos perdiéndose en la magia del cuerpo de su prometido.

**Continuará**

**Notas de la autora:**

Bien, aquí les dejo este segundo capítulo, intrigas y un poco de romance, espero que les guste, se acerca el baile del pueblo ¿Asistirán Ranma y Akane?

No se lo pierdan en el siguiente capítulo.

Matta ne

Besos Akane Red


	3. El baile

Hola a todos aquí les dejo el capítulo tres, como ya les había mencionado, estoy actualizando rápidamente para poder terminar antes de navidad, agradezco a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer.

Les recuerdo que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su creadora Rumiko-sama.

**Simbología**

-kkk…- Los personajes hablan

-_kkk…_- Los personajes piensan

**Capítulo III "El baile"**

_Día 19 de Diciembre_

El día amanecía radiante en el pueblo de Nagoya, el señor Kazuo y su esposa Keiko le habían pedido amablemente a Ranma y Akane que cuidaran a su bebé ya que ellos debían salir por un par de horas del pueblo.

Los muchachos accedieron inmediatamente a la petición agradecidos de poder cooperar en algo y de esa manera retribuir la hospitalidad de la pareja. Después de comer decidieron salir a recorrer el pueblo en busca de alguna pista que les indicara el paradero de sus padres.

Ranma caminaba sobre una cerca, mientras que Akane iba sobre la acera con el pequeño Takeshi en sus brazos el cual parecía bastante a gusto ahí -Algunas costumbres nunca cambian- expresó la muchacha mirando a su prometido.

Él dejó de observar los alrededores para observar a la joven, hasta ese entonces no había notado lo bella que se veía cargando al bebé -¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó sin dejar de observarla fijamente.

La peli-azul se sintió extremadamente nerviosa ante la profunda mirada que Ranma le estaba otorgando -_¿Por qué me mira de esa manera?_- viró sutilmente su cabeza para evitar esos profundos ojos azul mar. En ese instante el pequeño comenzó a llorar bulliciosamente -Ranma, creo que Takeshi tiene hambre, busca un lugar donde sentarnos para darle algo de comer-

-Creo que vi un parque antes de aquí…vamos- dijo tomando la mano de la joven y dirigiéndose al lugar anteriormente indicado.

Tal como Ranma había dicho no tardaron más de diez minutos en encontrar el parque y tomar asiento en uno de los bancos -Ven acá pequeño, toma un poco de leche- expresó cariñosamente la muchacha meciendo al bebé. Takeshi en respuesta abrió un poco su pequeña boca para recibir el tan ansiado alimento.

Akane permanecía absolutamente concentrada en su labor de alimentar al niño, sin notar la mirada embobada de su prometido. Ranma observaba sin perder detalle cada uno de los gestos de la chica, sentía que su corazón se aceleraba notablemente cada vez que ella esbozaba una sonrisa o decía alguna palabra de cariño hacia Takeshi -Te ves linda- expresó, dejando salir casi por inercia las palabras que rondaban en su mente.

La menor de las Tendo dejó de jugar con el bebé para clavar sus ojos marrones en el rostro del muchacho -¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- preguntó de forma casi imperceptible.

El oji-azul despertó de su letargo al darse cuenta de que había dicho esas palabras en voz alta -Etto…yo…Ak..Akane- dijo en un tono que denotaba claramente su nerviosismo.

Sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente -Ta... ta… te… to- balbuceó el bebé tirando con una de sus pequeñas manos la ropa de Akane.

Ambos muchachos se separaron con sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas -Etto... Ran... Ranma creo que el niño quiere jugar contigo- dijo observando como Takeshi intentaba acercarse al artista marcial.

Ranma observó a la muchacha y al bebé sin mover uno solo de sus músculos -¿Qué quieres que haga?- preguntó extrañado al ver como la muchacha le acercaba el bebé.

-El niño quiere jugar Ranma…- espetó con tono enternecedor -Jugarás con él ¿ne?- preguntó regalándole una radiante sonrisa

El muchacho quedó perdido en ese gesto de la joven, instintivamente alzó sus manos para tomar al pequeño el cual se acomodó alegremente entre sus brazos -¿Dónde crees que vas?- preguntó al ver que la joven caminaba lentamente alejándose de ambos.

Volteó tranquilamente hacia su prometido -Ahora tú cuidaras de él, mientras yo descanso un poco, hemos recorrido todo el pueblo… estoy agotada- respondió

Ranma levantó al pequeño y lo acomodó sobre sus hombros -Creo que la princesa necesita que un valiente y apuesto príncipe la rescate…que dices Takeshi ¿Vamos a salvarla de las garras del descanso?- preguntó con una pícara sonrisa a un sonriente bebé.

-No Ranma, ni lo sueñes- espetó Akane al ver como el chico se preparaba para correr hacía ella, con el único fin de fastidiarla.

-¡Al ataque!- expresó Ranma emprendiendo carrera para atrapar a su prometida.

Durante el resto de la tarde los tres permanecieron en el parque persiguiéndose unos a los otros ante la mirada de los transeúntes que reían y susurraban frases de cariño por la escena fraternal de los muchachos.

_

* * *

Día 20 de Diciembre_

La noche caía estrellada sobre el pueblo de Nagoya, Ranma se encontraba en la habitación de visitas que compartía con Akane, pero en ese momento se encontraba solo arreglando su smoking para el baile del pueblo el cual se celebraría esa misma noche.

Mientras arreglaba su chaqueta negra, recordaba que esa mañana la señora y el señor Maki le habían comentado sobre el evento más concurrido de todo el pueblo.

Él y Akane habían discutido durante la tarde sobre el tema y decidieron asistir en busca de pistas, considerando que toda la gente del pueblo estaría allí. Al terminar de arreglar su vestimenta el muchacho fue al salón principal encontrándose con el señor Kazuo listo para el baile, elegantemente vestido con un smoking muy parecido al de Ranma pero blanco.

-Veo que mi ropa te sienta bien, me alegro- espetó el hombre observando el atuendo de Ranma que se ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo.

El oji-azul esbozó una egocéntrica sonrisa -¿Akane y su esposa aún no están listas?- preguntó observando que ellos eran los únicos que estaban allí.

-No, aún no… ya sabes como son las mujeres, siempre tardan mucho en arreglarse- comentó el hombre.

En ese instante la señora Keiko hacía su aparición en el salón, con la tranquilidad que la caracterizaba se acercó a su esposo y le tomó del brazo, la mujer vestía un vestido largo que rozaba levemente el suelo de color blanco a par con su esposo.

-¿Y Akane?- preguntó Ranma algo impaciente por la demora de su prometida.

El matrimonio no respondió a la pregunta del muchacho, sólo se limitaron a observar frente a ellos como la esbelta figura de la muchacha se presentaba ante ellos.

Con algo de timidez se acercó al centro del salón donde se encontraban los demás. Ranma no podía dejar de observarla de pies a cabeza, ni siquiera reparó en que los demás no notaran su estado de ensoñación, simplemente se dejó llevar por la placentera vista que tenía frente a si. Akane llevaba un vestido color rojo largo que la cubría completamente desde el inicio de sus senos hasta los pies, no tenía tirantes lo cual permitía una exquisita vista sus hombros, además se ceñía a la perfección a la zona del pecho -_Kuso, Akane está más desarrollada, en qué momento creció tanto…_- pensaba el muchacho.

El suave toque de su piel contra la suya logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos -¿Nos vamos?- preguntó tímidamente.

El resto de los presentes asintieron, así los cuatro se dirigieron al gran templo donde se llevaría a cabo el baile.

**

* * *

Una hora después**

Ranma y Akane se encontraban dentro del templo caminando de un lugar a otro mientras que aprovechaban para buscar alguna pista que los ayudara. El salón principal estaba completamente lleno de gente, algunos de los cuales bailaban amenamente al ritmo de la suave música.

-Si las personas nos ven caminar de un lugar a otro van a sospechar, de hecho ya nos están mirando extraño- dijo Akane.

Ranma volteó observando a las demás personas y notó que muchos lo miraban de forma bastante extraña -¿Qué propones?- preguntó

Las mejillas de la peli-azul se sonrojaron completamente, sin responder la pregunta tomó la mano del muchacho y lo condujo a la pista de baile -No pienses cosas raras… es que desde aquí tenemos una perspectiva completa del lugar- dijo rápidamente ocultando su rostro en el torso del muchacho.

Ranma se tensó completamente -No…no…pi…pienso co…cosas si…sigamos buscando- expresó de forma claramente nerviosa.

Ambos muchachos se encontraban perdidos en las sensaciones que estaban sintiendo, sus cuerpos emanaban calor, energía, amor. Sin darse cuenta comenzaron a moverse lentamente siguiendo el compás de la música. Los nervios que tenían en un principio se iban disipando con el pasar de los minutos, ya ni siquiera se preocupaban en buscar algún sospechoso.

En ese momento sólo existían ellos, con sus manos entrelazadas y sus cuerpos juntos, protegiéndose mutuamente, poco a poco Akane elevó su rostro encontrándose con la mirada cautivante del muchacho -Ranma…- el nombre del joven había salido de sus labios casi en un susurro.

El muchacho de coleta respiró profundamente -_Tengo que hacerlo, debo hacerlo, ella…ella me mira especial…yo…yo quiero besarla_- dejó de moverse al ritmo de la melodía de fondo y se concentró en su prometida, con nerviosismo comenzó a acercarse a ella con el propósito de hacer suyos sus labios -Akane…-

Ambos comenzaron a acercar sus rostros sincronizadamente, casi podían sentir el aliento del otro chocar contra sus propios labios, poco a poco fueron dejando caer sus parpados dando paso a lo que ambos deseaban desde hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando estaban a punto de besarse un fuerte grito femenino los hizo separarse bruscamente del susto. Ambos observaron la dirección desde donde provenía el estruendoso grito, ahí pudieron dilucidar dos personas con una larga túnica negra que los cubría completamente -¡Akane son ellos!- expresó el muchacho -Voy a seguirlos, tú espérame aquí, por nada del mundo vayas tras de mí, es muy peligroso- al decir esto emprendió rápidamente la carrera hacia los dos misteriosos personajes.

-Ni crea que me quedaré aquí de brazos cruzados- con agilidad levantó un poco su vestido y se quitó los zapatos de tacón que traía puestos -_Kuso, y tan cerca que estábamos_- con esos pensamientos corrió por el mismo lugar donde anteriormente se había ido Ranma.

**Continuará**

**Notas de la autora:**

La primera escena se la dedico a Caro ya que ella adora a los niños xDD, espero que les guste este capítulo y disfruten mucho de él.

Nuevamente repito, actualizaré bastante seguido para que sepan.

Matta ne

Besos Akane Red


	4. La licorería

Y vamos por el cuarto, no tengo mucho que decir solamente que espero disfruten de la lectura.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.

**Simbología **

-kkk…- Los personajes hablan

-_kkk…_- Los personajes piensan

**Capítulo IV "La licorería" **

_Día 20 de Diciembre 23:30_

Akane corría rápidamente con un zapato en cada mano y levantando un poco su vestido para que éste no se arrastrara por el suelo, en ese momento se encontraba entre muchos árboles en algún lugar del patio del templo, con mucha dificultad había seguido a Ranma, sin embargo hacía algunos minutos le había perdido completamente el rastro.

Ranma seguía de cerca los pasos de los extraños encapuchados, observando cada uno de sus movimientos, en ese momento los dos desconocidos ingresaban a una bodega que se encontraba en un rincón bastante apartado a los exteriores del Templo.

El muchacho se puso de pie con la intención de seguirlos, pero en el instante en que hizo el primer movimiento sintió que alguien chocaba contra su espalda, rápidamente volteó adoptando posición de combate -Akane… ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sorprendido -Te dije que no vinieras- agregó enojado.

-¡Baka!… ¿Qué esperabas? No podía quedarme sola en medio de la pista de baile esperando a que regresarás- expresó poniéndose de pie ayudada por Ranma.

El oji-azul iba a responder cuando escuchó ruidos provenientes del lugar donde él se dirigía anteriormente, ágilmente tomó a la muchacha en sus brazos y subió con ella al árbol más cercano que tenían.

Akane instintivamente rodeó el cuello del artista marcial con sus brazos -¿Qué demonios crees que ha…- no pudo concluir la pregunta ya que el joven le cubrió la boca con una de sus manos.

-No hables, pueden oírnos- susurró en el oído de la muchacha. Permanecieron en esa posición por varios minutos esperando a que los extraños ruidos y voces cesaran.

Los cuerpos de ambos chicos permanecían muy unidos, Akane se había acomodado sutilmente en las piernas del muchacho y sus brazos descansaban tranquilamente en el torso de su prometido, pudo sentir los sonoros latidos de su corazón, los que aceleraban notablemente cada vez que ella deslizaba ligeramente sus manos -Si no te conociera diría que estás nervioso- susurró bastante divertida por la expresión atónita del muchacho.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó ligeramente incómodo por la reciente actitud de la joven.

Akane se acercó sutilmente a la oreja del joven -Tu corazón… late muy fuerte¿Acaso te pongo nervioso?- preguntó con voz inocente sin poder evitar una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Ranma volteó su rostro intentando evitar la mirada inquisitiva de la muchacha -Te… te equivo…equivocas, yo estoy… perfectamente- los recientes tartamudeos del muchacho hicieron que Akane emitiera una pequeña sonrisa, provocando que el artista marcial olvidara por completo su nerviosismo reemplazándolo por ira -Si mi corazón late más rápido es porque tuve que trepar un árbol con una chica que pesa mucho- respondió con picardía.

Akane arrugó notoriamente su entrecejo en desaprobación del comentario emitido por el muchacho -Baka…- expresó desviando su mirada de la alegre expresión del chico -Ranma… mira eso, son los encapuchados- espetó la joven.

-Entraron de nuevo a ese lugar¡Vamos tras ellos Akane!- esperó la afirmación de la muchacha y la tomó firmemente entre sus brazos para descender del árbol.

Al llegar a tierra firme ninguno de los dos soltaba su agarre, permanecieron unidos por algunos segundos perdiéndose en el aroma que desprendía de sus cuerpos, Akane deslizó sus manos a lo largo de la espalda de su prometido tiernamente -_Pero… ¿qué diablos estoy haciendo?_- pensó la peli-azul.

Lentamente se fueron distanciando hasta que sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar, un fuerte sonrojo invadió sus rostros al ver que aún permanecían abrazados -Va…vamos Ak…Akane- balbuceó el muchacho tomando rápidamente una de las manos de la joven.

En menos de un minuto lograron llegar a la pequeña cabaña, notaron que sobre el umbral había un pequeño letrero que decía "Bodega de licor" acompañado de un "No ingresar" Ranma y Akane hicieron caso omiso a ese detalle entrando de manera cautelosa y tratando de emitir el menor ruido posible.

El cuarto estaba totalmente oscuro, difícilmente se podía dilucidar lo que había a su alrededor -Creo que son estanterías con botellas de licor- expresó la muchacha tratando de divisar lo que había en el lugar.

En ese instante un objeto a toda velocidad se dirigió directamente hacía Ranma, por suerte el muchacho se encontraba muy concentrado con todos sus sentidos alerta, por lo que logró esquivar el ataque.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó la joven con claro tono de preocupación.

Ranma intentó observar que era lo que lo había atacado y de donde provenía sin éxito aparente -No lo se… pero debes tener… ¡Cuidado Akane!- las últimas dos palabras las dijo corriendo a toda velocidad para cubrir a la muchacha de otro objeto igual al que él había esquivado anteriormente.

Producto de la ágil acción y rápidos reflejos del joven, ambos lograron esquivar el segundo ataque cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo -Ranma… ¿Estás bien?- preguntó irguiéndose nuevamente.

El muchacho se levanto y tomó las manos de Akane para alzarla del suelo -Por eso te dije que no vinieras, me estorbas¡yo puedo solucionar esto sólo!- dijo con tono claramente furioso, ocultando así su verdadero estado de preocupación por la menor de los Tendo.

La muchacha se soltó rápidamente de las manos del chico -¡Idiota!… ¿Eso es lo único que sabes decir? Eres un insensible Ranma- respondió con los ojos ligeramente humedecidos producto de las duras palabras emitidas por el joven.

Él no notó el cambio en el tono de voz, ni tampoco las pequeñas lágrimas que comenzaban a correr por las mejillas de la peli-azul -¿Qué quieres que te diga¡Es la verdad, no puedo pelear si estoy preocupado de ti!- respondió alzando ligeramente su tono de voz, al tiempo que esquivaba otro objeto lanzado en dirección a ellos.

-¡No necesito que me protejas, yo se cuidarme sola!- respondió secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y esquivando otro ataque que casi golpea una de sus extremidades.

Ranma la tomó posesivamente de los hombros sin llegar a hacerle daño -¿Qué no entiendes? Si te sucede algo a ti yo no me lo perdonaría jamás- dijo clavando su mirada en los ojos de ella.

A pesar de estar a oscuras podía sentir la penetrante mirada del muchacho clavada en ella -Ranma…- emitió casi en un suspiro -Yo…-

-¡Cuidado Akane!- expresó empujando a la muchacha logrando que ésta cayera nuevamente al suelo y esquivando el mismo una pequeña bola de fuego -¡Vete de aquí ahora, yo me haré cargo de esto!- dijo tajantemente.

La joven se levantó rápidamente -¡Ranma no baka!… y yo que me preocupo por ti, no eres más que un completo imbécil ¡NO SE COMO DEMONIOS ME FIJÉ EN TI BAKA!-

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó el muchacho, claramente sorprendido por las palabras emitidas por la joven.

Akane se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, notando que había dicho más de lo que debía -Yo… etto…yo…-

En ese momento la atención de ambos se dirigió al lugar donde anteriormente había quedado la pequeña bola de fuego -¡Ranma, este lugar va a explotar debemos salir ahora!- señaló la muchacha

El joven asintió y rápidamente tomó a Akane en sus brazos -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- preguntó confundida por la acción repentina del muchacho.

-Eres mi prometida… y mi deber es protegerte- respondió sin mirarla a los ojos saliendo rápidamente del lugar, el cual explotó a los pocos segundos después, Ranma ni siquiera notó ese detalle, en su mente rondaba un solo pensamiento -_Ahora estoy seguro, ella SÍ siente algo por mi-_

**Continuará**

**Notas de la autora:**

A mi personalmente me ha encantado este capítulo, siempre me han fascinado las frases que Ranma y Akane se dicen cuando están en situaciones difíciles¿Cambiará esto la relación de los muchachos o seguirán las cosas igual que antes?, lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo.

Matta ne

Besos Akane Red


	5. Árbol de navidad

Aquí vengo con el capítulo número cinco, tardé más de lo previsto producto de las festividades, espero que todos ustedes hayan pasado una feliz navidad junto a su familia y amigos.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, nuestra sensei.

**Simbología**

-kkk…- Los personajes hablan

-_kkk…_- Los personajes piensan

**Capítulo V "El árbol de navidad"**

_Día 21 de Diciembre_

Definitivamente la noche anterior había sido bastante ajetreada, al menos así lo sentía la menor de las Tendo, quien ahora se quejaba interiormente por el dolor de sus pies producto de los zapatos de tacón que había utilizado para el baile.

Recordaba perfectamente cada uno de los acontecimientos ocurridos entre ella y Ranma, sobretodo el saberse protegida en los brazos del muchacho y esa seguridad con que él le hablaba en ocaciones, o esa timidez con la que actuaba en otras -_Kuso, yo debería estar preocupada por papá y tío Genma, en cambio en lo único que puedo pensar es en Ranma, no sé que pensará ahora de mí después de lo que dije ayer…shimatta¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?...- _

-¿Tu novio sigue durmiendo?- preguntó una voz a su espalda

Akane volteó a ver a la dueña de aquella familiar voz encontrándose a la señora de la casa donde se hospedaba con Ranma desde que había arribado al pueblo de Nagoya -¡Señora Keiko!... no la oí llegar- expresó acercándose a la mujer tomando uno de los canastos de ropa que ella llevaba.

La joven esposa sonrió amablemente -Muchas gracias Akane-chan, no me oíste porque estabas muy concentrada¿Pensabas en tu novio?- preguntó divertida al ver el sonrojo de la muchacha.

La peli-azul observó de soslayo la expresión divertida de la mujer -Él no es… mi… etto yo nos soy su… ¿No recuerdo haberle dicho que somos nov… novios?- comentó entre tartamudeos.

-No es necesario que lo digas, se nota por la forma en que se miran- señaló la mujer tendiendo una pieza de ropa.

La joven dejó su nerviosismo de lado para entablar una pequeña conversación con la mujer -¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó inquisitivamente acomodando un pantalón pequeño sobre una de las cuerdas.

Keiko volvió a sonreír amigablemente -Muy simple mi querida Akane, él te mira como sólo un hombre enamorado puede mirar a una mujer ¿Acaso no notaste su expresión el día de ayer cuando te vio con aquel vestido para ir al baile?- preguntó clavando su mirada castaña en los marrones de ella -Y sé que tú le correspondes, te he visto muchas veces quedarte varios minutos mirándolo-

La muchacha iba a responder cuando una voz masculina la interrumpió -Akane… ha llegado una carta de Kasumi- espetó mostrando un papel que tenía entre sus manos.

La aludida volteó a ver al muchacho -¿Y qué dice?- preguntó con un leve carmín en su rostro observando a Keiko, quien susurraba levemente frases como _"te lo dije"_

-Nos pide que le llevemos un árbol para navidad- respondió el joven -¿Podríamos ir, no crees? Así aprovechamos de salir un poco… los dos… so…solos- agregó notoriamente sonrojado.

-Estoy segura que disfrutarán mucho de su paseo por el pueblo, en el centro encontrarán pinos muy lindos y grandes- acotó la señora de la casa con una amable sonrisa.

Akane observó la mirada de la mujer y esbozó una tierna sonrisa -_Novios… después de todo eso es lo que somos_- pensó -Vamos Ranma- espetó tomando al joven de la muñeca para dirigir sus pasos a la entrada principal de la pequeña cabaña.

**

* * *

Dos horas después**

Tal como les había dicho la señora Keiko, al centro del pueblo había gran variedad de pinos de todos los tamaños y tipos, los prometidos más famosos de Nerima estaban disfrutando de una agradable tarde juntos, habían bromeado algunas veces, sin embargo con pequeñas situaciones o acercamientos ambos se sonrojaban notoriamente, estaba claro que los sucesos del día anterior habían calado hondamente en las mentes y corazones de ambos.

Ranma observaba como su prometida se acercaba mirando concentradamente distintos accesorios de navidad y decoraciones, la noche anterior apenas había conciliado el sueño después de haber cargado con ella hasta la cabaña de los Maki, su mente había trabajado prácticamente durante toda la noche -_No creo haber entendido mal, ella reconoció que siente algo por mí, aunque supongo que en fondo yo ya lo sabía, pero ahora tengo la certeza de que es verdad… Si ella dio el primer paso, entonces yo debo dar el segundo, no creo que sea necesario hacer mucho, después de todo no la estoy conquistando ni nada por el estilo, solamente necesito que se muestre más dócil para poder acercarme a ella con facilidad, he notado que se pone muy nerviosa cuando la miro a los ojos… tal vez pueda usar eso a mi favor…- _

-Éste es muy lindo… podríamos llevarlo ¿tú qué dices Ranma?- preguntó la muchacha dejando ver su esplendorosa sonrisa.

El artista marcial comenzó a caminar entre los diversos pinos que había en el lugar, observando a la joven desde distintas perspectivas, maravillándose con todas y cada una de ellas -_Lo mejor es empezar cuanto antes…tal vez ahora_- trató de abandonar sus pensamientos para poner real atención al pedido de su prometida -Por mí está bien, si a ti te agrada a mí también- comentó con voz enronquecida.

La joven dejó de observar el pino para desviar su mirada al muchacho, mas no lo encontró por ningún lugar -Sé que estás aquí Ranma puedo sentir tu presencia- expresó dejando en evidencia que podía sentir el aura que emanaba del joven Saotome.

-Sé que puedes sentirme, de la misma manera que yo puedo sentirte Akane…- el peli-negro dejó caer las últimas palabras casi en un suspiro provocando un fuerte estremecimiento en la menor de las Tendo.

La chica miraba en todas las direcciones, tratando de encontrar el lugar donde se hallaba su prometido -Ya deja de jugar Baka ¿Qué pretendes? Deberías saber que ya no eres un niño-

-Si lo soy…- respondió -…_Soy tú niño_- agregó mentalmente

La joven volteó lentamente al reconocer la voz a su espalda, sorprendentemente se halló a escasa distancia del chico, que en ese momento la miraba penetrantemente -Ran…ma- susurró -_Chikuso… no puedo contra él si me mira de esa manera… es tan kawaii…_

El muchacho se acercó ligeramente a la menor de las Tendo -Yo…quería hablar… co… con… tigo sobre lo de a… ayer, lo que di…dijiste- tartamudeó visiblemente nervioso el oji-azul.

Un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas de la muchacha al recordar lo que había dicho impulsivamente el día de anterior -Etto…yo… bueno yo… no me fijé lo que dije- reconoció tímidamente observando un punto fijo en el suelo.

El muchacho se sintió levemente desilusionado al escuchar esas palabras, sin embargo decidió que no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, no hasta que le dijera lo que quería -Yo… sólo quiero que sepas que yo… me… me siento… igual que tú, es decir, lo que di… dijiste ayer… etto yo… me pasa igual- respondió tratando de mantener la calma lo más que pudo.

La menor de las hermanas Tendo se encontraba visiblemente nerviosa ante la actitud de su prometido -¿A qué te refieres¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó con ilusión.

-Yo… yo…- intentaba hablar sin embargo las palabras se negaban a salir de sus labios -_Kuso, este es el momento…debo decírselo ahora_- dejó sus nervios de lado y fijo sus dos ojos azulados en los marrones de la muchacha -Tú a mí me gu… gus… gus… _No puedo…no puedo hacerlo, al menos aún no…_- con toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba pagó rápidamente el pino lo cargó en sus brazos y comenzó a correr rápidamente en dirección a la pequeña cabaña.

-Ranma… ¡Matte!- expresó la muchacha al ver que el joven se alejaba considerablemente de ella.

Mientras corría el artista marcial le preguntó -¿Qué crees que haya para la cena?- cambiando drásticamente de tema.

La peli-azul siguió tras los pasos de su prometido -No cambies el tema… ¡Ranma ven acá!- expresó mientras perseguía al muchacho con el ocaso de testigo.

**Continuará**

**Notas de la autora:**

Me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo, ya podemos ver que nuestro adorado tormento comienza a despertar, aunque aún le falta para madurar ya vamos encaminados. Gracias a todas las que leen espero seguir saciando sus mentes con escenas románticas.

Espero que hayan tenido una ¡Feliz Navidad!

Matta ne

Besos Akane Red


	6. El obsequio ideal

Hola a todos, se suponía que el día lunes actualizaría este fic, pero lamentablemente el trabajo y las celebridades me lo impidieron, a pesar de eso aquí estoy de nuevo para dejarles otro capítulo, aprovecho de agradecer a todos aquellos que se han tomado el tiempo de dejar sus comentarios. Aprovecho de dedicar este capítulo a Caro, para que este año 2008 sea mucho mejor que el anterior y sigamos compartiendo momentos juntas.

Les recuerdo como siempre que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Takahashi Rumiko, la creadora de mi trauma por la falta de beso en la serie.

**Simbología**

-kkk…- Los personajes hablan

-_kkk…_- Los personajes piensan

**Capítulo VI "El obsequio ideal"**

_Día 22 de Diciembre_

La nieve caía suave por los techos de Nagoya, la mayoría de la gente se encontraba en sus casas para evitar el frío viento. Después de la comida Ranma y Akane habían decidido salir una vez más a recorrer el pueblo aprovechando que pocas personas transitaban por las calles, por lo que la búsqueda de alguna pista se tornaba más expedita.

Sin darse cuenta habían recorrido poco más de la mitad del pueblo tomados de la mano, durante los días que llevaban en aquel pueblo buscando pistas habían adoptado muchas costumbres de pareja que antes no tenían por la presión y vigilancia de familia y amigos.

-Creo que encontrar a nuestros padres será más difícil de lo que imaginaba, llevamos muchos días y aún no hemos podido encontrar pistas o algún rastro de ellos- espetó el joven artista marcial.

La muchacha a su lado asintió con su cabeza -Es verdad, hemos buscado por casi todo el pueblo y no hemos hallado nada…Tal vez deberíamos separarnos ¿Tú que dices?- preguntó observando al muchacho.

Ranma la observó con el ceño totalmente fruncido -De ninguna manera… no pienso dejar que andes sola por estos lugares, además pueden aparecer los tipos que nos atacaron la otra noche…- espetó tajantemente -Yo debo estar a tu lado para protegerte- añadió en un susurro casi imperceptible.

-Yo sé cuidarme sola, soy una artista marcial por si lo olvidabas- expresó con un cierto deje de ira en su voz -Además debemos apresurarnos, no sabemos en qué situación se encuentran nuestros padres… te propongo que busquemos pistas por separado, solo una hora y luego nos reunimos en el parque del otro día ¿Te parece?- preguntó esperanzada de que la respuesta fuera positiva.

El chico siguió caminando en silencio, sin responder a la propuesta realizada por la muchacha, sabía que tenía razón y que la idea era buena, sin embargo no quería alejarse de ella y no solamente por preocupación si no que también por compañía.

La peli-azul observó detenidamente cada uno de los gestos realizados por él, esperando alguna palabra, al ver que éste no tenía intenciones de responder intervino nuevamente -Ranma…- pronunció con suavidad al tiempo que se situaba frente al joven impidiendo que él continuara su trayecto -Solo será una hora…nada va a pasarme lo prometo- dijo tiernamente.

Inevitablemente el rostro del artista marcial expresó la misma mirada de un niño al que le arrebatan un dulce. Esta actitud detonó en la joven un cálido sentimiento de amor desde lo más profundo de su corazón, instintivamente y guiada por estas emociones, alzó una de sus manos y la posó en la mejilla del chico, acariciándola lentamente mientras que le regalaba una afectuosa sonrisa.

Las manos del oji-azul estaban estáticas, dejándolo imposibilitado a responder a las caricias entregadas, la expresión de nerviosismo que reflejaba el joven sacó a Akane de sus amorosos pensamientos, para devolverla a la realidad -_Kuso... ¿Por qué hice eso¿Qué me está pasando? Siento más ganas que nunca de que me bese… ¡Oh Ranma! Si tan solo…_- con nerviosismo se apartó de él, completamente avergonzada por su osadía.

El aludido la observó con un fuerte y claro sonrojo -Etto…Ak…Akane tú ti… tienes razón- comentó entre tartamudeos, tuvo que respirar profundamente para recuperar la cordura perdida por el roce anteriormente recibido -¿Nos encontramos en una hora en el parque?- preguntó

La menor de los Tendo asintió en un simple gesto, los nervios aún estaban presentes en ella, cabizbaja volteó en dirección contraria a donde se encontraba su prometido y comenzó a caminar.

-¡Akane!- la llamada del muchacho la hizo voltear nuevamente encontrándose con su rostro, quedando literalmente perdida en sus azulados ojos -Ten cuidado…- expresó con un dulce tono de voz.

La joven esbozó un pequeña sonrisa -También tú… hasta pronto- respondió retomando su camino, luego de dar algunos pasos volteó a ver a su prometido y vio que él ya caminaba en sentido contrario al de ella, por lo que siguió su camino.

El oji-azul sintió una cálida mirada a su espalda, lentamente detuvo sus pasos y volteó a ver a la joven, sin embargo ésta ya se encontraba a varios metros de distancia de él.

Así continuaron hasta perderse totalmente de vista.

**

* * *

Media hora después **

Akane caminaba por el centro comercial del pueblo totalmente abstraída en sus pensamientos -_No puedo dejar de pensar en él… me pregunto si estará pensando en mí… je, eso es imposible, Ranma pensando en mí es sencillamente imposible, aunque… los días que hemos estado aquí ha sido muy lindo conmigo…bueno, dentro de lo que se puede_-

-¡Acérquense chicas vengan a ver el regalo ideal para sus novios para esta noche buena!-

Las palabras "novio" y "regalo" calaron profundamente en la joven -¡Shimatta! Lo había olvidado, debo buscar un regalo para el baka de Ranma, no tengo tiempo para hacer algo yo misma, así que no me queda otra opción que comprarle algo- dijo para si misma.

Es ese instante dejó de lado todo tipo de búsqueda para dedicarse completamente a una cosa; encontrar un obsequio para Ranma.

* * *

La situación del artista marcial no era muy distinta a la de su prometida, desde que se encontraba caminando sólo había notado ciertos detalles que antes por alguna extraña razón no había visto, en cada uno de los locales del centro comercial habían ofertas y todo tipo de cosas para regalos de navidad, el muchacho observaba distraído cada una de las vitrinas, de pronto en una de ellas vio un pequeño osito de felpa junto a una caja musical -_Je… se parece a la que le regalé a Akane la primera navidad que pasamos juntos…_- en ese segundo su semblante se paralizó completamente -Kuso… olvidé comprar algo para Akane, por suerte ahora estoy solo y aún tengo tiempo- dijo tranquilizándose un poco.

Siguió su camino y se encontró con una serie de cosas para mujeres, miraba desilusionado cada una de las cosas -Akane es demasiado… Akane… de seguro a ella no le gustan esas cosas, son demasiado femeninas- siguió transitando por las calles de Nagoya cuando unos llamativos letreros llamaron su atención.

Los carteles estaban hechos en trozos de madera posicionados sobre los muros de las casas, al leerlos quedó más extrañado aún, ya que estos tenían frases como:

"Debes demostrarle tu amor"… "El futuro del Dojo está en sus manos"… "demuestra tu hombría"… "Contamos contigo"

Las palabras leídas en esos letreros se le hacían bastante familiares -_Rayos, en este momento no tengo tiempo para tontas frases, solo me quedan algunos minutos antes de que me reúna con Akane…debo encontrar algo y rápido…_- decidido a ignorar los mensajes siguió con su camino.

Diez minutos más tarde, el heredero del combate estilo libre se encontraba completamente malhumorado -Ya recorrí todos los locales y no hallé absolutamente nada… las cosas aquí son mucho más costosas que en Nerima, debe ser porque es un pueblo más apartado de Tokio- reclamaba en voz alta.

-¿Buscas un regalo para tu prometida?- preguntó una voz a su costado

El joven observó con desconfianza al señor que había formulado la pregunta -¿Quién es usted y qué quiere?- preguntó tajante con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Pero que jovencito más mal educado- comentó otro señor al otro costado del artista marcial -Nosotros somos solo unos humildes vendedores, escuchamos casualmente que buscabas un regalo para tu prometida y queremos ayudarte- añadió con una afable sonrisa en su rostro.

Ranma observó curioso a los dos hombres, por alguna extraña razón aquellos misteriosos vendedores le eran bastante familiar, sin embargo prefirió no pensar en eso y restarle importancia -¿Cómo pueden ustedes ayudarme?- preguntó

Uno de los vendedores se acercó al muchacho y le entregó una pequeña cajita con forma de corazón, el chico de coleta tomó el objeto entre sus manos con mucho cuidado, observando de reojo a los hombres a su lado, abrió la pequeña caja y observó lo que había en su interior -Vaya, es muy bonito, de seguro a Akane le gustaría algo así… ¿Cuánto cuesta?- preguntó con interés.

-Es gratis- … -2000 Yens- dijeron los dos vendedores al unísono. Al ver que sus opiniones discrepaban se dirigieron amenazantes miradas.

-Se supone que estamos haciendo una obra de caridad por navidad… querido amigo- comentó uno de ellos mientras se arreglaba su negro bigote.

-Lo sé compañero…pero ya no tenemos que comer así que una pequeña ayuda no nos viene mal ¿no cree?- respondió el otro acomodando sus gafas

El muchacho observó aburrido la pequeña escena, distraídamente observó un reloj que había en una de las vitrinas -Kuso… estoy retrazado, Akane ya debe haber llegado al parque…Muchas gracias por todo, ahí tienen 1000 Yens, que tengan un buen día… adiós- expresó arrojando la cantidad de dinero a los dos hombres al tiempo que corría velozmente al punto de reunión acordado.

-Las cosas están saliendo tal como lo habíamos planeado- comentó uno de los hombres quitándose el disfraz que traía puesto.

-Tiene toda la razón, ahora solo nos queda esperar- respondió el otro, con su semblante completamente serio.

* * *

El par de prometidos más tercos de todo Japón se encontraron justo a la hora acordada en el parque, ambos llegaron al lugar corriendo a toda velocidad.

Poco antes de llegar el muchacho se guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón la pequeña cajita -Y bien… ¿Encontraste alguna pista?- preguntó rápidamente, recordando la razón por la que se habían separado inicialmente -¿Qué llevas en esa bolsa?- añadió dirigiendo su mirada a una de las manos de la joven que sostenía el objeto.

El semblante de la muchacha se convirtió en un manojo de nervios -Etto… ¡no lo veas!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas logrando que el joven dejara de hurgar dentro de la bolsa -Son cosas de mujeres, no puedes verlas porque son mías… y no encontré nada ¿Cómo te fue a ti?- preguntó

-No encontré nada, será mejor que continuemos mañana, ha sido mucho por hoy- comentó el chico.

La peli-azul tomó una de las manos del joven y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cabaña -Volamos a casa-

Así ambos dirigieron sus pasos al lugar donde descansarían de la ajetreada tarde con un solo pensamiento en sus mentes -_Solo espero que le guste…_

**Continuará**

**Notas de la autora:**

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo¿Ya notaron que nuestra parejita empieza a tener ciertas dificultades para permanecer separados? Jeje y eso que solo fue por una hora, no quiero ni pensar en lo que sucedería si se distancian por un día, aunque hay que comprender a Ranma, él no quiere que algo malo le pase a la muchacha.

Me entretuve mucho con toda la escena de Ranma buscando un regalo para Akane… ¿Qué será lo que piensa obsequiarle? Si quieren saber no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo.

Matta ne

Besos Akane Red


	7. El viejo truco del muérdago

Hola, otro capítulo más para el fic de navidad, el cual espero terminar pronto, ya que la época navideña ya se terminó, gracias a todos por su apoyo y sus comentarios. Este capítulo va dedicado a Freya porque no me ha ayudado en nada con el fic jeje es broma, en realidad es para ella por… bueno… ella sabe…

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi mi grandísima sensei de toda mi infancia y mi actual adolescencia.

**Simbología**

-kkk…- Los personajes hablan

-_kkk…_- Los personajes piensan

**Capítulo VII "****El viejo truco del muérdago"**

_Día 23 de Diciembre_

Ranma caminaba seriamente por las calles de Nagoya con la vista fija hacia el frente sin mirar nada en particular, a su lado su prometida lo venía observando hacía poco más de cinco minutos, extrañada de su actitud.

Esperó un poco más para ver si el muchacho decía alguna palabra sin embargo esto no sucedió -Ranma… ¿Te ocurre algo?- preguntó algo dudosa y preocupada.

El muchacho dejó de mirar al frente y detuvo sus pasos para posar su vista fijamente en el rostro de la joven -Akane… yo necesito que tú hagas algo por mí, solo tú puedes hacerlo- espetó con voz segura.

La peli-azul se sonrojó levemente al sentir la penetrante mirada del chico -¿Solo yo…dices?- preguntó entre titubeos, viendo que el muchacho asentía respondió en un susurro -Dime…-

-Hace varios días que estamos en este pueblo y la verdad es que yo… quería saber si tú podrías…- respiró hondamente desde el fondo de su corazón anhelaba que su prometida aceptará su petición, así que usando la mejor de sus sonrisas añadió -Podrías… comprarme un mantecado, es que se me antoja demasiado comer uno y ya sabes que un hombre no puede ir por ahí comiendo esas cosas y la verdad no tengo ganas de transformarme en chica, así que ¿Puedes ir tú a comprarme uno? Al frente hay una heladería- comentó alegremente.

El sonrojo de la joven desapareció completamente al escuchar la petición del muchacho. Una leve gotita cruzó por su frente acompañado de un casi imperceptible gesto de desilusión -Si claro… no hay problema- respondió con poco animo y forzando una cínica sonrisa que pasó desapercibida por el joven.

Alegre esbozó una gran sonrisa -Muchas gracias Akane, sabía que tú harías eso por mí, ve tranquila yo te esperaré aquí- comentó.

Vio como su prometida cruzaba la calle por la que transitaban los automóviles y comenzó a observar su alrededor buscando alguna entretención mientras que Akane compraba el helado.

Tras de él había una joven bastante atractiva de cabellos rubio y muy bonitas curvas vendiendo unas extrañas plantas, la vendedora al verlo solo no dudo en acercarse -Hola, mi nombre es Akemi ¿Tú como te llamas?…- saludó amablemente.

El aludido observó a todos lados preguntándose si la consulta estaba dirigida a él -¿Me hablas a mí?- preguntó extrañado de la natural confianza con la que ella se dirigía a su persona -Me llamo Ranma…Ranma Saotome- respondió.

-Mucho gusto Ranma, eres un chico muy lindo ¿Te lo han dicho antes?- preguntó con voz sensual acercándose levemente al artista marcial.

El cuerpo del oji-azul se tensó completamente, aquella desconocida se comportaba muy similar a Shampoo y eso lo intimidaba de sobremanera. Tímidamente se alejó unos cuantos pasos de la muchacha -¿Qué... qué vendes aquí?- preguntó tembloroso tratando de desviar la situación a su favor.

La chica de cabellos dorados observó desilusionada la actitud del chico, notó que el trataba claramente de evadirla, sin embargo no pensaba darse por vencida tan fácilmente -Esto es muérdago- respondió -¿Sabes la antigua tradición del muérdago?- preguntó acercándose peligrosamente.

-Etto… no… yo… no sé- balbuceó el muchacho tratando de escabullirse nuevamente de la muchacha, pero ésta ágilmente lo acorraló a la pared y posó sus manos en el musculoso torso del chico.

Sensualmente frotó su cuerpo incitando a Ranma a que respondiera a sus estímulos -Dice la tradición que si un hombre y una mujer se encuentran bajo un muérdago estos deben besarse- en ese instante desvió lentamente su mirada hacia arriba -¡Oh! Que coincidencia junto sobre nosotros hay uno… creo que debes besarme-

Sin esperar respuesta comenzó a acercar su rostro a un paralizado Ranma con la clara intención de besarlo -Espera… no puedes hacer eso… yo… tú… al menos deberíamos conocernos un poco ¿No crees?- expresó nervioso.

Cuando sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia un pequeño objeto no identificado se estrelló justamente en el rostro del joven de coleta, ante esta situación la desconocida vendedora se alejó del muchacho y volteó a ver quien osaba interrumpir su perfecto momento de romance.

El mantecado calló lentamente del rostro del chico, con algo de dificultad logró ver que la agresora no era nada más ni nada menos que su bella prometida, instintivamente su cuerpo se tensó por completo -Ak…Akane, puedo explicarlo… no es lo que parece lo juro- expresó tembloroso.

-No te molestes en explicarme nada…- bufó molesta con el ceño completamente fruncido, un fuerte aura de batalla la rodeaba completamente -Ahí tienes tu mantecado… me voy no quiero interrumpir tu romance… Baka- al decir esto volteó y comenzó a caminar rápidamente a cualquier lugar lejos del muchacho.

Ranma se alejó de la voluptuosa vendedora y comenzó a perseguir a la testaruda muchacha -Espérame Akane… deja que te explique…-

**

* * *

Una hora después**

-¿Sigues enojada? Ya te dije que fue ella la que me acosó yo no hice absolutamente nada- repetía por enésima vez

La muchacha observaba en sentido contrario cualquier cosa, los celos aún estaban presentes en ella -Eso no tienes ni que decirlo, me quedó claro que no hacías absolutamente nada- masculló

En ese momento el oji-azul perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba, a paso firme se situó frente a ella y la tomó posesivamente por los hombros sin llegar a hacerle daño -¿De qué manera tengo que decirte que no me siento particularmente atraído a ninguna chica para que me creas¿Qué no te das cuenta que tú eres la única que me interesa?- preguntó decidido.

La menor de los Tendo quedó paralizada al oír esas palabras -Ran…Ranma yo… ¿Lo dices enserio?- dijo usando un tono suave con sus marrones perdidos en los azul grisáceos de él

El silenció se instauró por varios segundos entre los muchachos -No te muevas Akane…- susurró para ser oído solamente por ella, sigilosamente tomó la cartera que la muchacha tenía en una de sus manos y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia atrás -En el blanco- espetó volteando rápidamente para ver a dos personas con vestimentas negras que caían inconcientes en el asfalto.

Ambos se acercaron al lugar donde se hallaban tendidos los dos misteriosos personajes -Ranma… ellos son los que hemos estado persiguiendo todos estos días ¡Al fin podremos salvar a nuestros padres!- expresó con alegría.

-No te acerques Akane… debemos tener mucho cuidado- cauteloso se posicionó a un lado de ellos, un pequeño cartel de madera salía de la vestimenta de uno de ellos -Yo vi carteles como éste ayer mientras andaba por el pueblo cuando estábamos buscando pistas por separado- espetó el chico.

La peli-azul se acercó al otro encapuchado y tomó un papel que éste tenía en sus manos -Esta nota se parece a la que dejaron en el Dojo la noche de la fiesta… no cabe duda ¡Son ellos Ranma, estos son los que secuestraron a nuestros padres!-

-Veamos quienes son- dijo el muchacho comenzando a quitar la capucha que cubría el rostro del misterioso secuestrador, mientras que a su lado Akane imitaba su acción, al terminar de retirar las prendas ambos jóvenes quedaron literalmente en shock -No…no puedo creerlo…¿Tío Soun?- expresó en forma de pregunta aún sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.

-Ti…Tío Genma… ¿Qué demonios significa esto?- preguntó la joven mirando a su prometido sin poder asimilar la situación.

Ranma tomó a los dos hombres y los acomodó a su espalda, su antiguo semblante de sorpresa cambió rotundamente a uno de completa ira -Esos dos tienen mucho que explicarnos. Vamos Akane, volvamos a la cabaña- expresó.

Akane con la misma expresión que él comenzó a caminar rumbo a la cabaña donde se hospedaban, con una sola idea en mente, esta vez los dos hombres pagarían caro lo que habían hecho…

**Continuará**

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola, yo otra vez, estoy muy feliz porque no me demoré casi nada en escribir este capítulo, me entretuve mucho poniendo a Ranma en los típicos problemas de siempre y a Akane golpeándolo con lo que tenía más a mano :P

Creo que muchos de ustedes ya sabían que nuestros misteriosos secuestradores eran Soun y Genma jeje ¿Creen que los dos hombres logren sobrevivir a la furia de sus hijos?...Lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo.

Matta ne

Besos Akane Red


	8. La velada de los enamorados

Hola a todos, he tardado un poco en actualizar porque me fui de vacaciones y aunque si estuve cerca del pc no tuve el tiempo necesario para escribir, además la musa había hecho abandono de mi persona, pero ahora parece haber vuelto así que aquí les dejo el antepenúltimo capítulo del fic, espero les guste.

Les recuerdo como siempre que los personajes no me pertenecen, Ranma es de Akane, Akane es de Ranma y la gran sensei que los creó es Rumiko Takahashi.

**Simbología**

-kkk…- Los personajes hablan

-_kkk…_- Los personajes piensan

**Capítulo VIII "La velada de los enamorados"**

_Día 24 de Diciembre__08:30 AM._

Tranquilamente acomodaba su camisa China y el resto de su ropa, su semblante permanecía serio y pensativo, el día anterior, junto a su prometida, se habían encargado de dar una buena y extensa paliza a sus progenitores por lo que habían hecho -¿Estás lista?- preguntó dirigiendo su mirada hacia su compañera de viaje.

Akane terminó de acomodar sus cosas en su mochila de viaje y la depositó en un rincón de la habitación que había compartido con Ranma desde su llegada a aquel pueblo -Sí… ya todo está listo, vamos por nuestros padres- espetó seriamente.

Ambos muchachos salieron de la cabaña de forma silenciosa y se dirigieron a un pequeño bosque que había en las afueras del pueblo. Atados a uno de los árboles se encontraban los dos hombres con claros vestigios de lo que había sido una disputa en la que claramente habían sido vencidos y golpeados hasta el cansancio, presentaban algunas marcas de cansancio que denotaban que dormir amarrados a un árbol no había sido del todo cómodo.

-Espero que después de la golpiza de ayer hayan recapacitado un poco sobre lo que hicieron- comentó el oji-azul tajantemente.

El día anterior se habían encargado de descargar su furia de manera física. Esta mañana ya se hallaba más calmado y dispuesto a escuchar alguna explicación por parte de los inculpados.

Akane se acercó lentamente a su padre para observarlo directamente a los ojos -Exijo una explicación…. ¡AHORA!- expresó furibunda.

Un masacrado Soun Tendo levantó su rostro tímidamente para ver a su hija -Akane, Ranma, sabemos que en este momento están enojados con nosotros por haberles mentido, pero tienen que entender que lo hicimos por el bien de ustedes y por el futuro del Dojo- espetó de forma suplicante

-Tendo tiene razón, nosotros hemos puesto todo nuestro empeño para que ustedes sean felices, no deberían estar tan enojados- agregó Genma, con su clásico tono de fingida alegría, intentando aligerar el ambiente.

El muchacho de coleta se acercó peligrosamente a su progenitor, con su aura de combate notoriamente alta -Tuvimos que viajar kilómetros para llegar aquí, hospedarnos en una casa extraña, pasarnos días buscando pistas para dar con su paradero... ¡Y tienes el descaro de decir que no deberíamos estar enojados!- gritó tomando fuertemente su Gi.

-Además pasamos un gran susto hace unos días en la bodega de licor que ustedes inteligentemente hicieron explotar… ¿Qué tienen que decir en su defensa?- espetó la muchacha.

Los aludidos comenzaron a reír torpemente mientras recordaban lo acontecido esa noche -Verán… esa noche lo que ocurrió fue un simple accidente… Soun creo que debería reconocer frente a los chicos su culpabilidad- expresó el hombre del turbante.

Soun observó extrañado a su amigo -Pero que dice Saotome… hable claro- respondió con un pequeño deje de molestia ante la extraña actitud del hombre.

-Dado que Soun no quiere hablar con sinceridad tendré que ser yo él que les cuente… esa noche poco antes de que ustedes entraran a la bodega, Tendo tuvo la idea de que bebiéramos un poco de licor, nuestro plan era solo asustarlos para que tú- espetó refiriéndose a su hijo -Salvaras a Akane del supuesto peligro. Lamentablemente el licor produjo efecto en nuestros cuerpos provocando que el casual ataque terminara en una pequeña explosión- explicó con sus párpados cerrados de forma calmada.

El hombre de larga cabellera negra comenzó a sentir una vena palpitar notoriamente en su frente -Es usted un cobarde señor Saotome, antes de que yo le propusiera beber usted ya tenía la botella en su mano, sea valiente y reconozca que la culpa fue de ambos- farfulló claramente molesto.

Akane y Ranma escuchaban exasperados la discusión -¡Ya basta!- dijeron al unísono

-No quiero escuchar más sus tontas explicaciones- agregó Ranma -Nos iremos a casa de inmediato- añadió desatando a los dos hombres del árbol, sin esperar respuesta comenzó a caminar rumbo a la cabaña con Akane a su lado.

Soun y Genma imitaron la acción de sus hijos, caminando tras de ellos, esperaron a que ambos estuvieran descuidados para atacarlos por la espalda cubriéndoles el rostro con un pequeño paño blanco.

Al instante la pareja de prometidos se desplomó sobre el suelo -¿Cree que esto resulte bien Saotome?- preguntó el hombre acomodando a su hija sobre un tronco cercano.

-No se preocupe Tendo, el efecto del somnífero dura más de 5 horas, para cuando ellos despierten nosotros ya estaremos lejos de aquí, además este lugar es tranquilo, nada malo va a pasarles- respondió Genma dejando bruscamente a su muchacho al lado de Akane.

**

* * *

Seis horas después**

Ranma empezó a levantarse de su incomoda posición y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, al cabo de unos segundos notó que aún seguía en el bosque -_Akane…_- pensó, iba a levantarse cuando notó que la muchacha dueña de su principal preocupación se encontraba cómodamente sobre su regazo, con delicadeza la tomó de los hombros e hizo que quedaran frente a frente -Akane… Akane despierta….- dijo zarandeando sutilmente a la chica.

La peli-azul al sentir que dos fuertes manos agitaban delicadamente su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar, al abrir sus ojos lo primero que vio fue el rostro de su prometido -¿Te sientes bien?- le oyó decir, algo atontada asintió llevando su mano derecha hacia su cabeza, aún sentía su cuerpo débil y desvanecido -¿Qué pasó Ranma?- preguntó con un soñoliento tono de voz.

-Creo que nuestros padres nos tendieron una trampa otra vez- espetó desganado, con algo de dificultad se puso de pie y extendió su mano hacia la joven -Vamos Akane, debemos volver a la cabaña-

Ella tomó la mano que le ofrecía y se levantó, un pequeño mareo le hizo perder levemente el equilibrio, pero antes de que su cuerpo se estrellara nuevamente en el suelo Ranma la tomó de la cintura y la acercó protectóramente a su cuerpo -Gracias…- expresó la muchacha cobijándose más cómodamente, de esa manera ambos se dirigieron a paso lento a la cabaña.

**

* * *

Treinta minutos después**

Los efectos del somnífero ya se habían desvanecido casi completamente y ambos se sentían bien. Apresuradamente ambos ingresaron al hogar encontrándose directamente con el hombre dueño de casa.

-Al fin llegan muchachos… sus padres estuvieron aquí hace algunas horas, se llevaron el pino que compraron y les dejaron esta nota- explicó brevemente el hombre al tiempo que les extendía un pequeño papel blanco torpemente doblado.

Akane tomó rápidamente el objeto y comenzó a abrirlo, Ranma se situó a un lado de ella y ambos comenzaron a leer la nota mentalmente…

_Queridos hijos:_

_Sabemos que en este momento deben estar más enojados que antes con nosotros, pero dadas las circunstancias esto fue lo único que se nos ocurrió, para cuando puedan leer esta nota nosotros ya estaremos en Nerima, esperamos que pasen una romántica noche buena juntos, saben que tienen nuestra autorización para "cualquier cosa"._

_Nos hemos llevado su dinero y les dejamos dos pasajes para mañana al medio día en tren para que pasemos el día de navidad en familia todos juntos. Aprovechen su intimidad chicos._

_La familia y el Dojo cuentan con ustedes_

_Sus padres Soun y Genma_

Ambos jóvenes terminaron de leer atónitos, tratando de asimilar los hechos.

El dueño de hogar al ver que ambos habían terminado de leer el pequeño papel decidió hablar -Mi esposa y yo nos preguntabamos si se quedarán a cenar con nosotros-

Casi por reflejo ambos asintieron en un simple gesto sin poder emitir palabra –_Supongo que no nos queda otra opción_- pensaron al mismo tiempo

**

* * *

11:30 PM.**

Faltaba media hora para la noche buena, Ranma y Akane se encontraban cómodamente de pie observando desde un pequeño mirador que había en el pueblo, poca gente transitaba por ese lugar a esas horas de la noche por lo que el ambiente estaba realmente pacífico.

-Creo que después de todo el plan de nuestros padres no fue del todo desagradable- comenzó a relatar la muchacha -Hemos pasado bastante tiempo tranquilos, el señor y la señora Maki se han portado muy bien con nosotros- comentó recordando la agradable cena que habían compartido con el joven matrimonio.

El muchacho acomodó ligeramente su camisa e introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón -Tienes razón- respondió sereno -Ha sido…etto…me ha gustado… ya sabes, estar contigo- concluyó de forma nerviosa desviando su mirada a cualquier lugar contrario al de su prometida.

La chica automáticamente esbozó una sonrisa, después de todo lo que habían pasado esa semana sentía que podía acercarse al muchacho con más facilidad que antes, delicadamente acercó sus manos hasta el brazo derecho del oji-azul y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de éste -Yo… me alegro de estar contigo aquí y ahora- susurró

En el momento que sintió las dos pequeñas manos de la joven su corazón comenzó a latir con una rapidez increíble, torpemente se giró quedando frente a ella, rompiendo el íntimo contacto que se había creado recientemente -Akane yo…yo…- sus mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas y sus palpitos completamente fuera de si no fueron impedimento para que su mano derecha se moviera por voluntad propia hasta terminar posándose de forma suave sobre la mejilla de la peli-azul.

Las mil sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo eran simplemente inexplicables, en ese momento se encontraba dócil y rendida ante las caricias que siempre había anhelado -Esto significa mucho para mí- dijo fijando sus marrones en los azul mar de él.

-También para mí… tú… tú eres muy importante- expresó con una ternura que hasta ese entonces desconocía tener -Eres la única con la que quiero compartir momentos como este- agregó acercándose levemente al cuerpo femenino.

Un fuerte escalofrío la recorrió por completo, imitando la acción del muchacho se acercó un poco más dejando ambos cuerpos juntos, sus manos se elevaron hasta quedar reposadas en el torso de él -Me gustaría que este momento durara para siempre- dijo tiernamente, entregándose a lo que dictaban sus sentimientos dejando de lado toda racionalidad.

-Yo preferiría que "esto" durara para siempre- espetó seriamente

Akane enfrentó sorprendida la mirada del muchacho -Entonces…tú… ¿Tú me amas?- preguntó esperanzada

La mirada que su prometida le entregaba en ese instante era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse completamente seguro -¿Acaso lo dudabas?- expresó regalándole una sincera sonrisa.

-Ran….Ranma…- balbuceó emocionada, sintiendo en su pecho una sensación que solo él le hacía sentir.

-Quédate conmigo- expresó con seguridad acariciando la mejilla sonrojada de la muchacha -Quédate para siempre conmigo Akane- pidió.

Una ligera sonrisa escapó de los labios de la chica -Eso no tienes ni que pedirlo, desde que nos conocemos siempre he estado a tu lado y siempre lo estaré- respondió tiernamente.

Ranma soltó el rostro de la muchacha e introdujo su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, de él sacó una pequeña cajita con forma de corazón -Esto es para ti…Feliz noche buena Akane- expresó acercándole el pequeño objeto a la joven.

Delicadamente abrió la cajita que aún permanecía sobre la fuerte mano masculina, el brillo de sus ojos se intensificó al ver el objeto que guardaba en su interior -Es hermoso Ranma- comentó tomándolo con cuidado entre sus manos.

-¿Quieres que te lo coloque?- preguntó tímidamente.

La muchacha asintió en silencio con un simple gesto. El peli-negro tomó el objeto de plata y volteó lentamente a la joven, a medida que acercaba sus manos a la suave piel de su cuello sentía como éstas temblaban producto de su nerviosismo.

Con algo de dificultad logró su objetivo, la joven llevó una de sus manos hasta la pequeña gargantilla y la acarició suavemente al tiempo que volteaba hasta quedar nuevamente frente a su prometido -Gracias… supongo que ésta R es por Ranma ¿ne?- preguntó sonriente acariciando la letra que adornaba el centro de la cadena.

Las mejillas del joven Saotome se encendieron abruptamente -Etto… era la última que quedaba- respondió mirando hacia un lado, luego volteó a encarar nuevamente a la muchacha -Además no tiene nada de malo… eres mi chica- espetó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

La pequeña sonrisa de la menor de los Tendo se ensanchó notoriamente -Baka…- susurró antes de captar rápidamente el rostro del muchacho y acercarlo al suyo dejando sus labios casi juntos.

La rápida acción de la joven tomó por sorpresa al artista marcial, que tardó un par de segundos en captar el mensaje hasta que escuchó las palabras de su compañera "_No lo pienses…sólo hazlo_" con suavidad dejó que sus manos se posaran en la formada cintura, la cual comenzó a rosar lentamente, disfrutando cada segundo que para ellos eran los primeros en que se permitían acariciarse mutuamente.

Suave acercó su rostro -Te Quiero…- susurró antes de acabar con la distancia que los separaba, dedicándose a sentir por primera vez la tibieza de sus labios, el contacto de ese pequeño trozo de piel fue sencillamente único. Un ligero temblor se apoderó de ambos en ese momento, producto del sin fin de descargas que sentían. Lentamente separaron sus labios, mas la pequeña distancia fue rápidamente acortada por ambos nuevamente.

En el segundo encuentro sus labios se encargaron de conocerse más detalladamente, iniciando leves movimientos, como acariciándose uno a otro, ni siquiera la respiración se sentía en ese momento, ni el viento, ni nada.

En ese mismo instante las campanadas del pueblo comenzaron a sonar dando a conocer que la media noche había llegado. Acompañando ese sonido una serie de fuegos artificiales hicieron aparición esparciéndose a lo largo de los cielos del pueblo de Nagoya, iluminando de forma perfecta el firmamento.

Para los dos jóvenes éste hecho pasó simplemente desapercibido, las pequeñas manos de Akane estaban afanadas a la tarea de acariciar las hebras azabaches del joven mientras que él recorría tiernamente su dorso. Todas las batallas, los enemigos, las discusiones habían valido la pena, ya que ahora la recompensa se hallaba entre sus brazos.

**Continuará**

**Notas de la autora:**

Voy a llorar… sinceramente voy a llorar (autora escuchó el tema Unchained Melody mientras escribía la escena).

Después de siete capítulos aquí les dejó el primer beso de la pareja¿Qué les pareció el regalito de Ranma? A mi me enamoró. Personalmente estoy súper satisfecha con este capítulo, fue exactamente lo que tenía en mente, siento el retraso, ya que mi intención era publicarlo el martes pero mi trabajo y los deberes me lo impidieron.

Saludo a todos los que siguen este fic, sus mensajes son muy bonitos, gracias a todos (escritora sensible después de escuchar música romántica toda la tarde para hacer una escena melosa xp)

Matta ne

Besos Akane Red


	9. Una navidad en familia

Hola, después de una semana vengo nuevamente a dejarles el penúltimo capítulo de este fic, estoy muy emocionada porque ya se acerca el final y espero llenar todas mis expectativas respecto a estos últimos episodios.

El recordatorio de siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen, ya que si fueran míos Ranma y Akane estarían juntos casados y con hijos suficientes como para un equipo de fútbol xD. Su autora y encargada de mi trauma es Rumiko-sama.

**Simbología**

-kkk…- Los personajes hablan

-_kkk_…- Los personajes piensan

**Capítulo IX "****Una navidad en familia"**

_Día 25 de Diciembre_

El sonido del tren comenzaba a sonar indicando la pronta salida de éste con dirección a Nerima, Ranma y Akane observaban por la ventana más próxima al matrimonio que los había alojado durante toda esa semana, una que sin duda marcaría un antes y un después para ellos.

Con cierta melancolía la peli-azul agitaba su mano en señal de despedida, en respuesta la pareja y el pequeño bebé realizaban la misma acción -Vuelvan pronto- fue lo último que escuchó la muchacha antes de que el tren tomará velocidad y se alejara completamente de la estación.

-Los extrañaré mucho, ellos son muy buenas personas- espetó la joven.

El muchacho pasó su brazo sobre la chica y lo posó en su hombro derecho -No te pongas triste, dijeron que podíamos volver cuando quisiéramos, quien sabe, tal vez el próximo año secuestren a Nabiki y si eso sucede tendremos que venir a rescatarla- señaló en forma de burla.

La joven en respuesta sonrió abiertamente -Tienes razón, sabes… creo que extrañaré cuidar a Takeshi por las mañanas- comentó alegremente para luego sumergirse en sus pensamientos.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- cuestionó el oji-azul al ver el ensimismamiento de su prometida.

La menor de las Tendo abandonó sus pensamientos al escuchar la masculina voz a su lado -No pasa nada- respondió -Sólo pensaba que Takeshi es un lindo nombre… sólo eso- agregó con tranquilidad.

Inexplicablemente el comentario emitido por la chica le hizo pensar muchas cosas -_Un bebé… un niño mío y de Akane_- inmediatamente sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro para borrar esos pensamientos extraños de su mente, no era momento para pensar esas cosas -_Tanto tiempo con Akane a solas me está afectando_- pensó ligeramente traumado.

-Ranma- llamó -¿Te molesta si duermo un momento? Es que anoche se nos hizo bastante tarde…etto… tú sabes…- expresó nerviosa.

-¿Besándonos…?- añadió sonriente el muchacho ante la reciente timidez de su ahora novia

-Hai… eso- respondió acomodando su cabeza en uno de los hombros de él.

El artista marcial aferró levemente el cuerpo femenino y lo envolvió en un protector abrazo -Descansa tranquila, yo cuidaré de ti- espetó.

**

* * *

Nerima, a pocos metros del Dojo Tendo**

-Ran…. ma…. Debemos… llegar… a…. ca… sa- habló entre besos la muchacha, sin abandonar del todo los labios del chico.

Él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa -Llevas diciéndome eso por más de media hora- dijo alejándose levemente de sus tentadores labios -Creo que eres tú la que no puedes dejar de besarme ¿Tanto de gustan mis besos¿O te gusta quien te los da?- preguntó con su particular tono de burla y superioridad.

-Baka engreído- bufó la chica alejándose considerablemente del varonil cuerpo, sin esperar respuesta comenzó a caminar en dirección a la calle principal, dejando a Ranma en medio del callejón con una notable sonrisa en su rostro.

-Matte… Akane- dijo el chico de coleta caminando rápidamente hasta quedar a un lado de ella -¿No estás enojada verdad?- preguntó al tiempo que colocaba su mejor cara de niño inocente -Era sólo una broma…además la idea de pasar un rato a solas antes de llegar a casa fue mía, ya sabes que cuando lleguemos ahí no podremos estar juntos… bueno… al menos no de la forma que queremos- susurró con cierto aire de melancolía.

La expresión lastimera del joven Saotome enterneció de sobremanera a la muchacha -No estoy enojada Ranma, no tienes porque que ponerte así y no te preocupes por la familia encontraremos la forma de pasar tiempo juntos sin que descubran que ya somos novios por nuestra decisión- expresó de forma alentadora tomando la mano de él.

El peli-negro rió para si mismo, en ocasiones Akane era muy fácil de manejar, sin emitir palabra apretó ligeramente pequeña mano en señal de apoyo y confianza.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya se encontraban frente al gran portón de su hogar -Bien… este es el momento decisivo, recuerda Ranma, digan lo que digan debes permanecer calmado- aconsejó la muchacha aparentando tranquilidad aunque por dentro se sentía muy nerviosa.

-Sí…- respondió, soltó la mano femenina y con lentitud comenzó a abrir el viejo pedazo de madera.

-¡Tadaima!- expresaron al unísono.

Al escuchar las conocidas voces los integrantes de la familia Saotome y Tendo comenzaron a aparecer uno por uno.

-¡Hijo…Akane-chan! Al fin están de vuelta, que alegría- expresó la bella señora Saotome, al tiempo que abrazaba a los muchachos tiernamente.

Detrás de ella Kasumi secaba delicadamente sus manos en su delantal de cocina -Hermana, Ranma-kun que alegría tenerlos de vuelta a casa, los extrañamos mucho- dijo regalándoles una cálida sonrisa.

-Perfecto, mi fuente de ingresos ha vuelto- comentó la mediana de las hermanas apoyada en el marco de la entrada a la sala de la casa.

Los recién llegados comenzaron a mirar de un lado a otro en busca de los personajes ausentes -Mas vale que salgan… tarde o temprano tendrán que enfrentarse a nosotros- señaló amenazante el heredero de la dinastía de combate libre.

Los aludidos salieron tímidamente al encuentro con sus retoños. El señor Soun vestía completamente con una armadura de metal mientras que Genma hacía su aparición en su ya particular forma de panda con un cartel en su mano con la frase "Soy un panda".

**

* * *

Una hora después, durante la cena**

La familia Tendo y Saotome comía tranquilamente y en silencio las miradas inquisitivas de los miembros de la familia sobre los herederos del Dojo era más que evidentes, sin embargo aún nadie se atrevía a emitir la primera palabra.

Kasumi dejó sus palillos sobre el cuenco de arroz y dirigió su atención a los menores de la casa -Ahora que lo recuerdo, quería darles las gracias, al pino de navidad está muy lindo- expresó con su común alegría.

-Kasumi tiene razón, el árbol que escogieron es muy bonito… ¿Lo escogieron juntos?- preguntó con tranquilidad Nabiki, dispuesta a comenzar con el interrogatorio.

Ranma comenzó a comer con cierta dificultad, sabía que de un momento a otro las preguntas comenzarían y rogaba internamente porque eso no sucediera -Etto…Hai, lo escogimos ju…juntos- respondió con cierta dificultad.

-¿Y qué más hicieron juntos?... que se pueda contar por supuesto- cuestionó sin recato alguno la castaña encargada de finanzas.

-Nabiki… no digas esas cosas, ellos aún no están casados, no pueden hacer esas cosas, no los molestes- defendió la mayor de las hermanas.

La joven de melena ni siquiera se inmutó por la reprimenda de su hermana, dirigió sus palillos a un pedazo de pavo y lo dirigió lentamente a su boca para comerlo con total lentitud, sin perder de vista a ninguno de los dos recién llegados -Linda camisa Ranma-kun, supongo que Akane te la obsequió por navidad ¿Ne?-

La señora Nodoka dejó sus palillos sobre su recipiente de comida y tomó la palabra -Akane-chan tiene muy buen gusto, esa camisa china te queda muy linda hijo, además el blanco resalta el color de tus ojos-

-Tienes mucha suerte de tener a Akane como tu prometida- agregó el hombre del turbante.

Nabiki intervino nuevamente para dar el golpe de gracia -Debemos darle merito a mi cuñado familia, es decir, el collar que tiene Akane es bastante romántico y con la inicial de su nombre, vamos chicos porque no nos cuentan como lo pasaron ¿Cómo besa Ranma hermanita?- cuestionó pícaramente.

Los aludidos mostraban claros síntomas de nerviosismo, miraban al resto de la familia quienes después de la inquisitiva pregunta de Nabiki habían guardado un completo silencio -Nada pasó… sólo lo de siempre… ya saben, Akane se metía en problemas por su torpeza y yo la salvaba… nada fuera de lo normal- respondió el oji-azul tratando de parecer tranquilo, sin embargo una poderosa aura azulina a su lado lo hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza.

Akane destilaba furia por cada uno de sus poros -_Engreído, bocón, tarado…_- luchó internamente por mantener su temperamento a línea y devolver las palabras de su adorado tormento -Ranma tiene razón, no pasó nada fuera de lo común, como siempre el idiota éste con estúpidas ofrecidas, claro que ahora cambió sus gustos, su preferencias son las rubias ¿Ne Ranma?- preguntó mirándolo desafiante.

-Ya te expliqué que fue ella la que se lanzó sobre mí- respondió igualmente furioso el muchacha.

Soun suspiró sonoramente -Saotome…creo que nunca podremos unirlos- espetó con tono desilusionado.

El hombre de anteojos lanzó agua helada sobre si mismo y convertido en panda comenzó a jugar con un neumático -Saotome, es usted un cobarde¡de la cara por su hijo!- farfulló con enojo Soun.

-Sabes papá yo creo que su plan sí resultó- susurro Nabiki al oído de su padre

El hombre de larga cabellera dejó la atención del panda para dirigirse a su hija -¿A que te refieres hija?- preguntó con interés, su mirada palideció al ver que su suspicaz muchacha extendía su mano.

-Déjalo todo en mis manos- susurró nuevamente la joven mientras que recibía dinero de parte de su lastimero padre.

**

* * *

Una hora después****, Dojo Tendo **

La peli-azul ataba fuertemente la cinta de su Gi, totalmente concentrada se acercaba su mano derecha estirada hacia los ladrillos. Luego de calcular exactamente el punto a golpear, irguió levemente su cuerpo -¡Kia…¡Ranma No baka!- gritó al tiempo que partía en dos la doble corrida de ladrillos. Posteriormente se dedicó a realizar algunas katas simples maldiciendo internamente a su novio.

-¿Sigues enfadada conmigo?- preguntó una voz masculina

Akane volteó fieramente a encarar al muchacho -No interrumpas mi entrenamiento- farfulló molesta.

El joven de coleta saltó hábilmente hasta quedar frente a la joven y le lanzó una lenta patada para lograr su atención -Eres una niña mal criada- comentó sonriente

La muchacha esquivó con facilidad el golpe -No molestes, si no vas a pelear en serio mejor vete- espetó lanzando un puño directo a su cara -bocón…

El artista marcial movió su cabeza hacia su izquierda y en un rápido movimiento tomó a la joven de ambas muñecas y las llevó al dorso de ella, con la misma rapidez la arrinconó entre él y la pared del Dojo -¿Qué esperabas que les dijera? Familia… yo y Akane somos novios desde ayer, durante el viaje tomamos mucha confianza y ayer pasamos casi toda la noche besándonos… ¿Eso querías?- preguntó inquisitivo.

-No me toques…idiota, cuando me suelte me las vas a pagar- espetó furiosa forcejeando inútilmente -Y no esperaba que dijeras eso, con que mantuvieras la boca cerrada era más que suficiente, pero eso para ti es imposible…insensible- agregó irritada.

El oji-azul trató inútilmente de buscar la mirada de su temperamental prometida -Tú tampoco te quedaste callada, así que supongo que estamos a mano- comentó de manera tranquila tratando de amainar la situación.

La aludida se quedó en silencio sin saber que responder.

-Akane… ¿Te molesta si te beso ahora?- preguntó el muchacho tímidamente

La menor de las hermanas Tendo lo observó algo perpleja, la mirada de cachorro abandonado de su novio le hizo olvidar rápidamente el casi inexistente enojo que tenía -Pueden vernos- susurró -Y si eso pasa para mañana estaremos casados- concluyó

-Para serte sincero, me da igual casarme ahora o en algunos años, siempre que sea contigo por supuesto, ya han estado a punto de casarnos antes y creo que no es tan malo después de todo, además ahora sería con nuestro consentimiento- explicó el muchacho, levemente sonrojado miraba a la joven a la espera de una respuesta de su parte.

-¿Me estas pidiendo matrimonio?- preguntó claramente ilusionada regalándole al muchacho esa sonrisa que él tanto disfrutaba.

Un extraño sonido proveniente del la entrada del Dojo llamó la atención de ambos por lo que dudosos voltearon, en menos de un segundo quedaron literalmente en shock.

Nabiki enfocaba entretenida a los dos tórtolos mientras que el resto de la familia permanecía expectante a la respuesta de la joven -Akane-chan creo que mi hijo espera una respuesta- comentó con alegría Nodoka.

-Por fin lo logramos Tendo- expresó al borde de las lágrimas Genma

El patriarca de la familia se acercó a su fiel amigo y compañero para estrecharlo en un fuerte abrazo -Así es Saotome, nuestros hijos se quieren- balbuceó al tiempo que lloraba estruendosamente.

Ranma sacudió su cabeza fuertemente para salir de su propio atontamiento, ágilmente tomó a la joven en sus brazos y se dispuso a salir de la embarazosa situación -Vámonos de aquí Akane- espetó.

La peli-azul asintió arrimándose fuertemente al cuerpo del artista marcial observando como su familia poco a poco se veía más lejana, se relajó al sentir la suave brisa del viento sobre sus mejillas, ciertamente una familia de locos, pero ahora nada de eso importaba, porque estaba con el hombre que más amaba.

**Continuará**

**Notas de la autora:**

Escritora trata de ponerse seria después de reír durante todo el capítulo… dedico esto a cada momento de diversión que nos dedicó la familia, sobretodo al capítulo en el que Ranma y Akane están a punto de besarse en el Dojo y los interrumpe la familia :p

Me gustó poner a los chicos en las mismas situaciones y como siempre arreglando sus cosas en el combate, Ranma es realmente adorable cuando se comporta así de infantil. En cuanto a la idea de él de casarse, yo personalmente creo que ambos están más que preparados para eso, al menos eso pienso yo después de ver el tomo 38 del manga.

Matta ne

Besos Akane Red


	10. Un nuevo año

Hola a todos después de una semana vengo a dejarles el último capítulo de mi tabla de navidad, reconozco que hacer esta tabla fue muy divertido y bastante fácil (sobretodo por la ausencia de lemon) en cada capítulo trate de plantear la personalidad de los chicos de la mejor manera posible, espero haberlo logrado.

Creo que extrañaré un poco este pequeño fic, pero ni modo, algún día tenía que terminar. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de mi grandísima sensei Rumiko Takahashi.

**Simbología**

-kkk…- Los personajes hablan

-_kkk…_- Los personajes piensan

**Capítulo X "Un nuevo año"**

_Día 31 de Diciembre_

"_Cinco años después"_

Con total paciencia buscaba entre la ropa una de las camisas chinas del chico al tiempo que tarareaba una melodiosa canción, llevaba poco más de una hora arreglándose para la fiesta que todos los años se daba en el Dojo.

El ruido proveniente del exterior denotaba que los invitados ya habían comenzado a llegar por lo que sabía que de un momento a otro irían en su búsqueda. Finalmente, luego de mucho buscar encontró la camisa de color blanco que estaba buscando.

Rápidamente volteó y se acercó hasta la cama matrimonial donde un inquieto muchacho la esperaba -¿Qué sucede Takeshi?- preguntó la mujer observando curiosa como su hijo alzaba los brazos y observaba sus bíceps

-Oka-chan ¿Crees que mis músculos están más formaditos?- preguntó el pequeño de unos tres años y medio observando tiernamente a su madre.

Akane sonrió levemente ante la pregunta del pequeño, definitivamente había heredado todo de su padre, desde su carácter hasta esa hermosa mirada azul mar -¿Por qué lo preguntas?- consultó tiernamente mientras que comenzaba colocarle la camisa.

El pequeño acomodó uno de sus deditos que había quedado atrapado en la manga de su ropa, una vez que se hubo liberado volvió su atención a la peli-azul -Papi dijo que mis bracitos estaban más fuertes y que si seguía entrenando sería tan guapo y fuerte como él- comentó el niño de cabellos azabaches irguiendo su postura en una total pose de orgullo.

La menor de las Tendo contuvo una pequeña risita ante la actitud de su único retoño -Así que eso te dijo… ¿Y qué más te ha comentado tu padre?- preguntó tranquila comenzando a abotonar la camisa.

El aludido miraba la habitación intentando recordar lo que había conversado con su progenitor esa tarde -¡Ahora recuerdo!...- exclamó con alegría para luego volver a su expresión de duda -Oka-chan ¿Yo puedo devolver el encanto Saotome?- preguntó inocentemente.

Una pequeña y casi imperceptible vena comenzó a latir en la cien de la muchacha -¿A que te refieres exactamente?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Es que yo no quiero que las niñas me persigan como esas mujeres feas persiguen a papi- comentó con un leve tono de molestia -Siempre cuando vamos a entrenar se acercan señoras y también cuando vamos de compras los dos solitos, son muy cargosas y por culpa de ellas no podemos salir tranquilos, sobretodo la de hoy en la tarde, no quería soltar a papá y trataba a cada rato de colgarse de su cuello- bufó ligeramente enojado -Papi dice que es el encanto Saotome, pero si todas son así de molestosas yo no lo quiero- espetó serio cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho con el entrecejo fruncido.

El rostro de la joven pasó por muchas tonalidades diferentes, respiró hondo un par de segundos antes de dirigirse a su hijo -No te preocupes por esas cosas, aún eres muy pequeño y no creo que las niñas te molesten… en cuanto a las señoras esas- espetó frunciendo notoriamente el ceño -De esas me encargo yo- espetó secamente pensando en las mil y una formas en que les restregaría en la cara a esas tipas que el hombre que ellas acosaban tenía dueña.

La expresión del menor de los Saotome adquirió un leve matiz de miedo ante la expresión asesina de su madre -¿No vas a golpear a papi con tu mazo verdad? Porque él nunca se acerca a esas mujeres, creo que les tiene miedo- agregó risueño al recordar la expresión de pánico de su padre.

-Claro que no hijo, no golpearé a tu padre… pero podríamos asustar a esas señoras feas ¿No crees? Así ya no volverían a molestarlos y podrían salir tranquilos- expresó tomando al niño en sus brazos.

El pequeño en respuesta enlazó sus pequeños brazos alrededor del cuello de la mujer que lo trajo al mundo -Genial, dales una paliza a todas y luego…-

La frase quedó inconclusa cuando el sonido de la puerta de la habitación llamó la atención de ambos -Akane, los invitados ya llegaron solo faltan ustedes ¿Ya están listos?- preguntó con su varonil tono de voz buscando con la mirada a su familia, cuando dirigió su vista a la cama notó que ambos estaban de pie mirándolo.

-¡Papi!- exclamó con alegría el pequeño bajando ágilmente de los protectores brazos de su madre para lanzarse a los de su ejemplo a seguir.

Ranma tomó al muchacho con su brazo izquierdo -¡Hey! Estamos vestidos iguales- exclamaron al unísono padre e hijo.

Akane sonrió abiertamente, al verlos juntos notaba lo increíblemente parecidos que eran -No están iguales, Takeshi tiene su cabello atado solamente, no trenzado como el tuyo anata- comentó la peli-azul -Por cierto, no me contaste como te fue hoy en la tarde con las compras- expresó relajada acercándose lentamente a su esposo.

-Hoy…en la…ta…tarde- espetó nervioso el oji-azul -¿Qué pasa koishii? Fal…faltaba…a…algo- agregó entre tartamudeos.

El menor de la familia tiró levemente del cuello de la camisa de su padre -Ya le conté a oka-chan de la bruja esa que te molestaba, ahora irá con nosotros de compras y a entrenar en las mañanas- comentó con alegría el oji-azul -Además así podrás ahuyentar a los hombres feos que miran mucho a mi mami cuando está sola- agregó sonriente con su particular inocencia.

Ranma y Akane se miraron y esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa -Supongo que eso nos deja en igualdad de condiciones ¿ne?- expuso la muchacha.

-Eso creo…- respondió él, sutilmente se acercó a su esposa y la envolvió en un tierno abrazo hasta posar su mano derecha en la formada cintura de ella -Vamos a cenar- susurró besando tiernamente su mejilla.

La aludida asintió y los tres juntos dirigieron sus pasos en dirección al dojo, donde se encontraban las visitas y los preparativos para la cena.

**

* * *

Media hora después**

Los invitados y los dueños de casa comían lentamente su ración de pavo, hablaban entre si de temas triviales sin embargo su atención estaba situada en los dos últimos integrantes del linaje Saotome.

-¿Podrían intentar al menos hacer menos ruido al comer?- preguntó Akane frunciendo el ceño, estaba acostumbrada a ver a sus dos hombrecitos comer desaforadamente, pero esperaba que con más gente y en ocasiones especiales como ésta se comportaran, cosa que por cierto, no sucedió.

Ranma depositó su cuenco de arroz sobre la mesa, y dirigió sus palillos a un trozo de pavo, tranquilamente bajó su mano izquierda y tomó la de su mujer -Te ves muy linda con ese vestido rojo Koishii- expresó observándola con detenimiento, agotado de tanto comer dejó sus palillos sobre el cuenco y se dedicó a poner completa atención a su esposa.

-Arigato anata- expresó levemente sonrojada -También tú te ves muy bien- añadió otorgándole una dulce mirada, de forma sutil se acercó a él y dejó su cabeza reposar en el hombro masculino -Me alegra mucho verlos a todos reunidos-

El chico enlazó uno de sus brazos alrededor de ella -Es cierto, finalmente tenías razón, Ryoga y Ucchan hacen bonita pareja y sabes… creo que ellos tardaron más que nosotros en declararse- comentó divertido al ver la expresión de enamorados que tenían lo recién casados.

La menor de las hermanas Tendo llevó la mano izquierda hacia su pelo, el cual caía libre sobre sus hombros, con suavidad lo acomodó ligeramente hacia su hombro izquierdo -Ya deberías saber que las mujeres tenemos instinto para estas cosas, también te dije que Shampoo terminaría aceptando a Mousse y no me equivoqué- dijo mientras acariciaba la mano que el chico había depositado en su cintura.

-Creo que Shampoo siempre tuvo cierto interés por Mousse, sólo que le era difícil aceptarlo. De todas formas todos nosotros le debemos mucho al pato ciego, de no ser por él tal vez nunca hubiéramos encontrado la cura- expresó mirando a la pareja China.

Mousse torpemente jugaba con algunos platillos para entretener a su hija Masawa de tan solo dos años, mientras que Shampoo mantenía una amena conversación con Ukyo.

-Aún me parece increíble el modo en que sucedieron las cosas- susurró más para sí misma recordando lo sucedido hace cinco años -No puedo creer que haya ido a China a buscar agua del pato ahogado y en vez de eso haya traído la cura para su maldición… de no ser porque el guía se comunicó con nosotros jamás nos habríamos enterado-

Ranma esbozó una pequeña sonrisa -Es cierto, aún recuerdo la batalla que tuve contra Ryoga y Mousse ese día, al final terminamos los tres rociados de agua y sin maldición- concluyó alegremente.

La muchacha se cobijó en el abrazo de muchacho -Ese día me sentía muy contenta por ti, pero también me enteré del secreto de P-chan- dijo observando al muchacho de colmillos con algo de tristeza, recordaba perfectamente la dura paliza que le había dado a él y a su entonces prometido para después no dirigirle la palabra a ninguno de los dos por más de una semana.

-Chicos, ya dejen de estar pegados y vengan a ver los fuegos artificiales, ya casi es media noche- comentó Nabiki interrumpiendo la conversación de ambos para luego dirigirse al lugar donde se encontraba su hermana mayor con él doctor Tofú.

En ese instante Kuno enviaba a Sasuke por un par de refrescos para él y su novia, a pesar de lo codiciosa que se demostraba sabía que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.

-¿Y Takeshi?- preguntó Akane preocupada mirando a todos lados en busca de su hijo.

La voluptuosa joven amazona se acercó a ellos -Tú no preocuparte por pequeño igual a ex airen, él estar con hija de Shampoo- expresó radiante la mujer China, a su parecer un matrimonio con un descendiente Saotome era muy beneficioso para futuras nietas amazonas.

Un pequeño tic nervioso afectó al matrimonio más especial de todo Nerima y con más ímpetu comenzaron a buscar a su vástago, concientes de que la descendencia China tenía una fuerte debilidad por los jóvenes de buena salud y vitalidad.

-¡Mami, papi!- expresó a todo pulmón el pequeño corriendo a toda velocidad para acabar en los brazos de su madre.

La mujer comenzó a mirar al pequeño por todos lados para cerciorarse de que éste se encontrara en perfecto estado -¿Estás bien hijo? …¿Esa Niña no intentó nada contigo de nuevo verdad?- consultó preocupada.

-Iie Oka-chan, me escapé de ella hace rato- respondió orgulloso de la rapidez y habilidad que había utilizado para escabullirse de la pequeña niña de cabellos púrpura.

Los herederos del Dojo respiraron aliviados -Ya que estamos todos juntos, vamos a ver los fuegos artificiales… ¡Ven acá campeón!- expresó tomando ágilmente al pequeño y dejándolo sentado sobre sus hombros, con su mano libre tomó la de su mujer y salieron al patio a disfrutar de la fiesta.

La cuenta regresiva comenzó a escucharse entre los presentes, de pronto un estruendoso sonido marcó el inicio de las celebridades y la bienvenida del nuevo año -Feliz año koishii… otro más que pasaremos juntos- expresó depositando un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios de la joven -Feliz año hijo…- agregó bajando al pequeño de sus hombros para entregarle un paternal abrazo.

-¡Feliz año nuevo papi¡Feliz año nuevo mami!- denotó con su normal energía abrazando cariñosamente a sus progenitores.

Akane acarició tiernamente el dorso de su pequeño con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la otra abrazaba a su esposo -Felicidades mi vida- dijo depositando un sonoro beso en la mejilla del pequeño niño de coleta, posteriormente dirigió su vista hacia el hombre a su lado -Feliz año Ranma, Ai shiteru anata- expreso cariñosamente.

-Ai shiteru mo koishii- agregó dulcemente.

Sin esperar un segundo más se acercó a su mujer y la besó, el encuentro con esos deliciosos labios eran capaces de entregarle un sin fin de sensaciones diferentes y agradables con un solo tacto. El dulce jugueteo de su lengua, cálida se enredaba con la de ella, recorriendo esos caminos internos del cuerpo despertando sus más profundos anhelos.

Con el pasar del tiempo se daba cuenta que jamás dejaría de desearla y amarla con toda su alma, sobretodo al saberse completamente correspondido, gracias a ella había encontrado un ahogar y ahora había formado una familia, realmente no podía pedir nada más a la vida.

Una vez que hubieron terminado el beso miraron de soslayo a su muchacho, sin poder evitarlo comenzaron a reír ruidosamente al ver que el pequeño se había cubierto los ojos con sus dos pequeñas manos.

Nodoka un poco más alejada sonreía feliz con la escena, vivir con su nieto era como aprovechar el tiempo que no pudo pasar con su hijo, con sutileza se tomó del brazo del hombre del turbante, fuera como fuera ese hombre que alguna vez alejó a su hijo de sus brazos había cumplido su palabra y lo había hecho todo un hombre y la prueba la tenía ahí, día a día, frente a sus ojos.

**Fin**

**Notas de la autora:**

Sinceramente casi lloro, no sé si soy yo la que anda sensible por el eclipse o si de verdad ha quedado como para ponerse sensible, espero que ustedes me lo digan.

Realmente tuve varias complicaciones con este capítulo, principalmente porque en un principio no pensaba abordar el tema de la maldición ni lo de P-chan pero cuando iba escribiendo pensé que debía. Primero pensé en relatar todo en un flash back, lo hice y no me gustó, así que al final después de mucho pensar lo dejé como una conversación entre Ranma y Akane.

Supongo que notaron que los chicos estuvieron un tiempo de novios, luego se casaron y después al poquito fueron papis :D. Le pusieron el mismo nombre que el del niño que conocieron en Nagoya, recuerdan que en el capítulo anterior Akane dice "Takeshi es un lindo nombre" pues bien, les gustó tanto que le pusieron así a su vástago.

Sobre el pequeño puedo decir que es igualito a su padre, incluso heredó su don de "hablar de más" y me parecía tan tierno el niño (escritora con instinto maternal demasiado desarrollado).

Creo que eso es todo, estoy contentísima de haber terminado el último capítulo y así la tabla de navidad. Quiero agradecer a todos los que me dieron su apoyo y dejaron sus comentarios, también a aquellos que me hicieron saber que esta era su historia favorita, de verdad muchas gracias.

Nos seguiremos leyendo en "La guerra por consumar nuestro amor" hasta entonces…

Matta ne

Besos Akane Red


End file.
